Dos minutos y medio
by Alphabetta
Summary: Qué guapa es, qué suerte tengo... Está más bien planita pero a mí siempre me llamó más la atención un lindo trasero. Como el suyo, por ejemplo. Obidei. AU mundo ninja. Yaoi. Lemon. ¡Regalo para AleSt! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Portada cortesía del genial arte de Lauz9. ¡Gracias por contribuir a la parejita!**

 **Aviso de Lemon**

 **Aviso de AU mundo ninja**

 **Aviso de "lo hizo un mago"**

 **Obito y Deidara tienen ambos 18. Danzo ha muerto y por ello la tercera guerra ninja acaba antes de tiempo. Las naciones crean eventos anuales para festejar la paz.**

 **¡Feliz cumple Ale! No se si esperabas que este fuera tu regalo. Cuando se me ocurrió esta historia, iba a ser mucho más corta, iba a ser el último fic para la recopilación de Perfectamente Imperfecto, aunque para eso aún faltarían varios meses. Quería cerrar la compilación a lo grande y este habría sido un buen final. Pero, recuerdo que te encantó la idea, y estuvimos comentándolo y me entraron muchas ganas de escribirlo. Así que... ¿Para qué esperar cuando la ocasión se presenta perfecta? *-***

* * *

 _Deidara observó la multitud que se había reunido en Iwa desde todas las naciones para festejar como todos los años el fin de la guerra, el aniversario del comienzo de una era de paz._

 _Su nuevo amigo y él estaban en una esquina de la posada, dando tragos de vez en cuando a sus bebida y sumidos en una conversación trascendental sobre cuál de los asistentes estaba más bueno. En un momento dado, ambos callaron y vio a Hidan con toda la atención puesta en un grupo de tres ninjas de Konoha. En particular, se fijó en uno de ellos. Un chico alto y moreno que conversaba animadamente con un tipo extraño vestido con un horrible traje de cuerpo entero verde y ajustado. Su nuevo objeto de atención llevaba unas gafas protectoras naranjas y una chaqueta azul con el escudo del famoso clan Uchiha. De repente, el chico lo miró y él le guiñó un ojo, pero en seguida apartó la vista, con gesto nervioso. Un chico tímido..._

 _—Eh —dijo dando un codazo a Hidan antes de señalarlo—. El de Konoha es mono._

 _—¿El del cigarro? Sí, también le he echado el ojo. Está para darle lo suyo, mmmh —dijo relamiéndose._

 _—No, ese no. El de la cara de tonto que está a su lado._

 _Hidan alzó una ceja antes de fijarse en el susodicho, entrecerrando los ojos como intentando buscar algo que se le hubiera pasado por alto._

 _—Tienes unos gustos muy cuestionables...  
_

* * *

El grupo de ninjas de Konoha vigilaba con atención el portal de entrada a la aldea. Dando una calada a su cigarro, Asuma consultó su reloj.

—Ya es la hora —dijo, exhalando el humo.

Kakashi, cruzado de brazos junto a él, sacudió la cabeza.

—Llegan tarde —dijo con tono de desaprobación—, qué casualidad, como tú usualmente, Obito. Al final va a resultar que son el uno para el otro.

—Te odio —dijo el aludido entre dientes, su cara completamente roja.

—¿Pero por qué te escondes? Si lo haces no te va a reconocer —intervino Gai.

—¡Quizá precisamente porque no quiero que me reconozca! —gritó, tras lo cual dio un suspiro—. No voy a poder respirar aliviado hasta que no vea a todos los invitados irse de aquí por fin... No pienso salir de casa en una semana. ¿Alguien se ofrece a hacer la compra por mí?

Juntó las manos como rezando para que alguien se apiadase de él y su situación pero ninguno de ellos respondió.

—Lo más probable es que te estés preocupando para nada. Seguro que no te recuerda —dijo Kakashi. ¿De veras estaba él intentando calmarlo?—. Sólo fuiste algo de una noche para él. No seas tan iluso como para pensar que ha estado estos seis meses suspirando mientras piensa en ti.

Obito no sabía si ofenderse o no. No quería que el rubio que había besado por error pensando que era una chica lo recordase, pero a la vez su orgullo resultó herido por las palabras de su odioso compañero y tuvo que reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas pasa no contradecirlo.

—¡Kakashi, no seas así! —intervino Kurenai—. Estoy segura que el chico sí recuerda a Obito.

—¡No quiero que me recuerde! ¿¡Está claro!? —estalló.

—Tampoco estamos seguros de que vaya a venir. Lo único que sabemos es que va a venir un grupo de ninjas de Iwa —dijo Asuma—. Cálmate. Te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

—Yo me habría dado cuenta que es un chico en primer lugar —dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que es el momento perfecto para recordarles que tanto tú como Gai pensaron que era una chica también.

Ambos se pusieron rojos, haciendo reír a Rin y Kurenai.

—Eso es técnicamente cierto —admitió Asuma—. Pero... Obito y el chico estuvieron besándose por dos minutos y medio, tú mismo lo cronometraste por si no lo recuerdas. Yo me hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes.

—Sí, sí, seguro —dijo Kakashi rodando los ojos.

—Hey Obito... ¿De verdad no notaste que le faltaba algo de...? —Gai hizo un cuenco con sus manos y las colocó en su pecho.

Las chicas protestaron, llamándolo pervertido, Obito hizo un puchero, avergonzado.

—Pensé que estaba planita nada más... —justo en ese momento, la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse.

—Ahí vienen, ya mismo vas a salir de esa duda, Obito —dijo Kurenai.

Todos fijaron su atención en las puertas que se abrían mientras Obito se escondía detrás de Rin.

—¡No dejen que me vea, por favor!

—¡Tranquilo, no dejaré que nadie te vea! —exclamó Rin, apretando los puños con determinación.

—Pero nosotros sí —lo molestó Asuma.

—Si tan preocupado estas porque te vean no sé por qué has venido —dijo Tontokashi.

—¡También quiero echar un vistazo a los demás, quizá acabaré enfrentándome a alguno de ellos! Pero sí, no debería haber venido así no tendría que ver tu cara.

Pero ya todos estaban prestando toda su atención a los recién llegados. Obito se sintió tentado a mirar, irguiéndose un poco, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Rin pero no consiguió ver al rubio. Había demasiada gente, no sólo un grupo de ninjas de Iwagakure, también los había de Yugakure, Sunagakure y Kusagakure, con sus respectivos jonins y diplomáticos.

—Bueno, parece ser que no ha venido, Obito puedes salir de ahí —dijo Asuma.

—¡Eso es! ¡Todo está bien! —exclamó Gai mostrándole un pulgar hacia arriba seguido de una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Los demás le dejaron un hueco para que pudiera ver. Una vez en él, suspiró aliviado.

—No puedo creer que me preocupase tanto para nada —dijo, relajándose al fin—. Necesito un caramelo.

Y justo en ese instante alguien tocó su hombro, y cuando se giró, ahí estaba él.

—Hola —dijo el rubio amigablemente.

—¡T-tu! —balbuceó, sus piernas y brazos temblando por la sorpresa de ver detrás de él precisamente a quien había estado evitando.

El repentino grito que dio el Uchiha pudo ser oído por el grupo de recién llegados, que inmediatamente fijaron su atención en ellos. En el lugar donde antes estaba Obito, un tronco apareció, el cual cayó al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso.

—Sustitución... Sabía que debimos haberlo amarrado —dijo Asuma.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el ninja de Iwa, algo desconcertado.

—Sólo es un poco tímido, nada de que preocuparse —dijo Gai—. Su fuego de la juventud no arde con fuerza.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, fijando su mirada en el rubio.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —preguntó con recelo.

No haberlo visto venir le estaba irritando.

—Hago ni más ni menos que lo que los ninjas se supone que deben hacer. Atacar por sorpresa, um —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. En realidad, me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes se diera cuenta, este torneo va a ser pan comido.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —dijo Gai, acusándolo con un dedo—. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, estás ante la sensacional bestia verde de Konoha!

—Cálmate Gai —dijo Asuma exhalando el humo de su última calada—, en verdad tiene razón. No lo vimos venir. Deberíamos avergonzarnos, en realidad.

—Cambiando de tema... ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al chico tímido? —preguntó el rubio.

Los ninjas de Konoha intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—Siento romper tus esperanzas, pero no creo que lo veas mucho hasta que el examen termine, teniendo en cuenta que se estaba escondiendo de ti —dijo Kakashi, al que también le había molestado el comentario anterior.

—Oh, ya supuse que algo así pasaría. Pero no me preocupa —contestó poniendo las manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello—, puedo llegar a ser muy convincente cuando me propongo algo, um.

Las chicas se sonrojaron.

—Tienes unos gustos muy cuestionables —contestó Kakashi a lo que él contestó encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Me lo dicen mucho.

Una chica de cabello corto y una bandana de Iwa se acercó a ellos.

—¡Deidara-nii! ¿Dónde estabas? El abuelo te está buscando. ¡Vamos!

—Nos vemos por ahí, pues. Deseenme suerte —dijo antes de volver con los suyos.

Al quedarse de nuevo solos, ninguno de los cinco supo qué decir. Fue Asuma quien rompió el silencio incómodo.

—Parece que va en serio... —dijo, encendiendo otro cigarro—. En menudos líos se mete Obito. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a apostar?

—¿Apostar...? ¿En serio vas a montar una apuesta sobre esto, Asuma? —le regañó Kurenai.

—¡Claro! Apuesto doscientos ryo a que el tal Deidara lo logra. No me creo que a Obito no le gustase, quiero decir... Dos minutos y medio. Con un poco de persuasión se deja otra vez —explicó.

Su novia alzó una ceja, aún desaprobando la idea.

—No me parece bien —contestó, cruzada de brazos—, no deberían hacer apuestas por algo así. Es inmaduro.

—Estoy con Kurenai, déjenlo en paz —dijo Rin.

Asuma rodó los ojos. Debió haberlo sabido. Kurenai a veces los trataba como niños pequeños.

—¿Kakashi? ¿Gai? ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Yo apuesto que no, otros doscientos ryo —dijo Kakashi sin dudarlo en segundo.

—¡Yo apuesto lo contrario de lo que apueste Kakashi! —exclamó Gai con entusiasmo.

—¿En serio no puedes formar tu propio criterio? —preguntó Kakashi tras un suspiro de exasperación.

—No es divertido si apuesto lo mismo que mi eterno rival. Es más, apostaré trescientos ryo a que sí.

—Muy bien pues... —comenzó a decir Asuma.

—¡Un momento! —dijo Kakashi—. Quiero pensarlo mejor.

Si había una competición con Gai de por medio, definitivamente no podía dejarlo al azar. Apoyó la mano en su barbilla, sopesando las posibilidades. Obito estaba aún enamorado de Rin, le pedía salir unas dos veces al mes y ella siempre le decía que lo veía como un amigo. Lo sabía porque ella le pedía salir a él aproximadamente ese número de veces al mes. Kakashi ya le había dicho que dejase de hacerlo, que su respuesta no iba a cambiar. Pero aparentemente esos temas son más complicados de lo que parecen, aunque él, por suerte o desgracia no podía entenderlo. Había dicho que no basado en la premisa de que Obito no estaría interesado en nadie más que no fuera Rin. Pero era una afirmación precipitada, que no había sido analizada propiamente. En realidad, esta era una situación nueva, nadie había estado interesado de ese modo en él antes. Era algo que estaba más allá de su poder de comprensión, pero no quitaba que fuera un hecho. Aún con lo que sentía por su compañera, era terreno inexplorado...

—¿Kakashi? —dijo Gai.

—Silencio. No he terminado.

Y luego estaba lo que pasó aquel día... Habían bebido nada más que un pequeño vaso de sake. Minato-sensei no les permitió más, no estaban ebrios pero sí que se habían animado un poco. Y a Obito no le había costado más que un poco de persuasión para lanzarse a besar al que había creído ser una chica.

Sí, no era descabellado pensar que podía pasar. Uno tiene también necesidades...

—Quiero cambiar mi apuesta. Quinientos ryo a que sí ocurrirá algo —dijo al fin.

—¡Está bien, yo también la cambio! ¡Seiscientos ryo a que no! —Lo retó Gai.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Kakashi.

—Setecientos a que sí.

Los demás dejaron escapar un grito ahogado, Gai rió.

—¡Setecientos y cinco vueltas a Konoha a que sí!

—Ochocientos y diez vueltas.

—¡Mil y veinte vueltas!

—Me planto —dijo Kakashi cuando vio que el asunto ya se pasaba de ridículo. Sabía que su eterno rival se lo iba a tomar como una pequeña victoria, pero cuando llegase la hora de la verdad las cosas iban a cambiar.

—Y yo que pensé que eras el más maduro —dijo Kurenai, fingiendo estar decepcionada.

En el fondo, podía ser que él no fuera el más maduro del grupo, pero vencer a su eterno rival era vencer a su eterno rival, sin importar qué.

—Me voy a entrenar —dijo, cambiando de tema—, y ustedes deberían hacerlo también, va a ser una competición reñida.

Y se alejó saltando a un tejado.

* * *

 _—Hey Obito, esa chica de ahí te está mirando —dijo Asuma, señalando en su dirección con el cigarro._

 _Así que él también se había dado cuenta... No era su imaginación después de todo._

 _—¿Estás seguro? Quizá sólo sea una coincidencia._

 _—¿Una coincidencia que no te quite los ojos de encima? ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco a hablar con ella a ver qué quiere? —dijo con voz pícara._

 _Desde que sospechó lo que ocurría había empezado a ponerse nervioso. No era algo que le pasase a menudo. De hecho, no le había pasado antes._

 _—¿Quieres que vaya a presentarme a una chica que no conozco de nada? ¿Y qué le digo?_

 _Gai puso una mano en su hombro con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño._

 _—¡Los fuegos de la juventud están casi extintos en ti Obito! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a donde está la chica y besarla!_

 _—¡Oye! ¡Aún no he bebido tanto como para hacer algo así!_

 _Miró en su dirección. La rubia estaba conversando con un chico de cabello plateado engominado con la bandana de Yugakure colgada en su cuello, al percatarse de ser observada, le guiñó un ojo y él se sonrojó. Era muy linda y tenía una hermosa mirada. No podía ser que se hubiera fijado en él teniendo a ese tipo que le daba mil vueltas._

 _—Bueno, pues ya parece estar con alguien. ¿Y si ese chico es su novio? Obviamente no le va a gustar que vaya ahí a hablar con ella._

 _—Te equivocas —dijo Asuma—. Claramente, ese chico ni siquiera es de Iwa, seguro que está tratando de ligársela. Aquí sólo puede ganar uno. Y a ella le has gustado tú. ¡Ve ahí y quítasela delante de sus narices!_

 _—¡Y de paso sacas el sharingan y le enseñas quién manda! —gritó Gai alzando un puño—. Eso la impresionará._

 _—¿Quieres que me pelee con alguien en una fiesta para conmemorar la paz entre naciones?_

 _—¡Vamos Obito! ¡Está mirando otra vez, es obvio que quiere que vayas ahí y la beses! —exclamó Asuma._

 _—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Kakashi acercándose._

 _Oyó el alboroto desde la mesa donde estaba leyendo y se acercó a ver qué era lo que tramaban esos tres._

 _—A la rubia le gusta Obito y él no se atreve a ir a besarla porque es un cobarde y un gallina —explicó Asuma, exhalando humo._

 _—¡No lo soy! ¡Y tú estás dando por hechas demasiadas cosas! —se defendió Obito._

 _Kakashi se pudo dar cuenta de un solo vistazo que la supuesta chica era en realidad un hombre. Aunque comprendía que su cabello largo y sus facciones armonizadas dieran lugar a confusiones. Por otra parte, los músculos de sus brazos no correspondían exactamente con la anatomía de una chica, y las manos eran demasiado grandes. Además, su pose carecía de feminidad. Que Obito no se hubiera dado cuenta era algo totalmente propio de él. Asuma y Gai debían estar gastándole una broma. Pero la culpa era suya por ser tan ingenuo. Si caía en ella, era porque lo merecía. Un shinobi debía estar por encima de eso. Decidió pues seguirles la corriente._

 _—Asuma tiene razón. Eres un cobarde y un gallina —dijo con dureza._

 _Como predijo, eso consiguió enojarlo._

 _—¡No es asunto tuyo Tontokashi, además a mí ya me gusta una chica! ¡No tiene nada que ver con ser cobarde o valiente!_

 _—Tus posibilidades con Rin están en negativo y lo sabes. Ya te ha dicho muchas veces que te ve como un hermano. Acéptalo._

 _Justo en el clavo. Asuma y Gai se quedaron mirando en silencio mientas Obito agarraba de la ropa a Kakashi._

 _—Pero en el hipotético y muy improbable caso que Rin decidiera dejar que la besaras... ¿Crees que no se iba a dar cuenta de tu nula experiencia? ¿Crees que te lo iba a decir? No. Porque ella es demasiado amable. Pero lo pensará. Pensará que besas fatal y que nadie en su vida la ha besado tan mal como tú. Estoy hablando, recordemos, de un caso hipotético y muy improbable. Esa chica prácticamente te está gritando que vayas ahí y le comas la boca, Obito; y como no lo hagas vas a avergonzar a Konoha, a Minato-sensei y a todos tus ancestros._

 _Se sentía ligeramente mal hablándole así, pero después recordó que todo el mundo era demasiado blando con él, y lo que necesitaba en realidad era un poco de mano dura. Más en el sistema shinobi tan precario e inseguro. Estaban en paz, pero nadie garantizaba que iría a durar eternamente._

 _Sus palabras parecieron hundirlo al principio, pero pronto, Gai entró en escena._

 _—¡Vamos, Obito! ¡Hazlo por nosotros y por Konoha!_

 _—P-pero... —Oh, aquí vamos—... Quería que la primera vez fuera especial._

 _—Tonterías —respondió Kakashi con firmeza—. Lo que cuenta es la experiencia y la técnica. Las primeras veces son de aprendizaje._

 _—Mi eterno rival tiene razón esta vez —dijo Gai, mostrándole su brillante sonrisa—. ¡Uno no se vuelve el mejor por arte de magia!_

 _—¡Tú puedes Obito, haznos quedar bien a los de Konoha! —exclamó Asuma._

 _Entonces, un destello de determinación apareció en su mirada. Jamás había pensado en que su falta de experiencia iría a arruinar el momento, pero de repente se veía como lo más lógico del mundo. Y ella lo estaba mirando cada vez más descaradamente..._

 _—Iré —sentenció con solemnidad, alejándose del grupo en dirección a la chica mientras a sus espaldas, Gai seguía dándole ánimos._

 _Kakashi suspiró. En verdad se lo había tragado. Como de verdad besase al tipo iba a recordárselo toda su vida._

 _—Ambos me deben un favor por seguirles la corriente —dijo._

 _Asuma y Gai lo miraron confundidos._

 _—¿De qué estás hablando, Kakashi? —preguntó Asuma._

 _—No se hagan los tontos ahora, no sé cómo consiguieron que Obito se tragase que el tipo es una chica pero yo tuve un papel clave en el éxito de la broma._

 _El terror se hizo presente en los rostros de ambos aludidos._

 _—¿Un... Un chico? —balbuceó Gai._

 _Kakashi golpeó su frente con la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _—No me digan que ustedes tampoco se dieron cuenta. ¿A caso soy el único medianamente inteligente del grupo?_

 _Sin responderle, Asuma comenzó a correr hacia Obito, seguido por Gai._

 _—¡Tenemos que dete...! —comenzó a decir, pero se paró en seco cuando lo vio a lo lejos, su cigarrillo a medio fumar cayendo al suelo._

 _—...nerlo... —agregó Gai, mirando la escena aún más desconcertado que antes._

 _Obito estaba besando al rubio, aún sin notar que no era una chica._

 _—Estoy cronometrando —dijo Kakashi con el reloj en la mano—. Quiero ver cuánto tarda en darse cuenta._

 _—¿Lo avisamos? —dijo Asuma._

 _—Bueno, parece que se lo está pasando bien, eso es lo que cuenta —dijo Gai—. Mejor... Me voy a tomar el aire._

 _—Y yo iré a ver qué están haciendo las chicas —anunció Asuma._

 _—Hasta luego —dijo Kakashi concentrado, mirando su reloj, un minuto veinte segundos y contando—. No puede ser verdad..._

 _Obito encontró a la chica aún hablando con el repeinado del pelo blanco, aparentemente ajena a que él estaba acercándose a ella. Casi podía sentir el palpitar descontrolado de su corazón, golpeando su pecho. Pero a mitad de camino, la vio apurar su vaso de un trago y dejarlo vacío en el suelo antes de darse la vuelta alejarse._

 _Entró en pánico, no quería dejar escapar el momento. No podía volver sin haber cumplido su objetivo. Aceleró el paso y la agarró del hombro, haciéndola girar hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa. Tal vez debería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. En su lugar, decidió ir directo al punto. Si la besaba ya no tendría que hablar. Se inclinó sobre ella, cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza y conectó sus labios con los de ella por un breve segundo. Su cara ardía de la vergüenza y la sensación de saber que estaba besando a alguien en los labios por primera vez. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una rara pero placentera tensión que no había sentido nunca antes. No con esa intensidad. Abrió los ojos un poco. La chica lo estaba mirando extrañada. Pensó por un momento que se iba a llevar una paliza._

 _—¡Tú, el de Konoha! ¡Interrumpir conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación! —oyó decir al repeinado, justo en el momento en que ella se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó._

 _Esta vez, fue más largo. El tacto suave de sus labios era demasiado adictivo, lo hacía sentir bien, como en las nubes. Harto de que el tipo no parase de quejarse, le tendió su vaso para tener las manos libres y poder abrazarla mejor._

 _—¡Gracias por la bebida gratis, idiota! ¡Me voy de aquí, esto se volvió demasiado gay para mi gusto!_

 _Gay... ¿Exactamente qué tenía eso de gay? Seguro estaba ardido porque ella se había fijado en él. Menudo idiota, se alegró por saber que ser iba, se lo estaba pasando en grande descubriendo por primera vez algo que se había estado perdiendo por demasiado tiempo. Ahora comprendía por qué todo el mundo le insistía en que ya era hora de probarlo. Tal vez no fuera con la chica que le gustaba, pero no se arrepentía, eso no lo hacía menos genial. Además era muy guapa, ojos azules rasgados, pelo largo, rubio y sedoso, estaba más bien planita pero a él siempre le habían ido más los traseros. De repente, sintió ganas de agarrarlo, pero no sabía cómo ella iría a reaccionar. Quizá se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, pero la chica sabía lo que hacía, ya ni siquiera se sentía tan nervioso, casi se diría que lo contrario. No quería separarse de aquellos labios. De pronto, ella lamió su boca, la textura de su lengua lo pilló desprevenido, pero aprovechó su atrevimiento para bajar las manos hasta su culito, escondido tras el chaleco marrón de cuero, tímidamente al principio y luego con más decisión, era blandito pero firme, agradable y adictivo. Al fin, se atrevió a usar su lengua, experimentando al rozar la de ella, preguntándose si lo estaría haciendo bien. Bueno, ella no parecía estar quejándose así que todo bien. No quería que aquello acabase, porque se lo estaba pasando en grande, no sólo por todas las sensaciones nuevas que sentía, junto con el subidón de autoestima y adrenalina, sino también porque no sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir. ¿Había algún protocolo a seguir cuando uno se besaba con gente desconocida? ¿Le debería haber preguntado su nombre al menos? ¿Pedido su consentimiento? Tomó sus insinuaciones como que tenía vía libre, pero..._

 _Bah ya seguiría improvisando después._

 _Se descolocó un poco cuando sin romper el beso la chica introdujo una mano bajo su chaleco y suéter interior, acariciando su torso con las yemas de sus dedos, dejó escapar un jadeo involuntario, aunque a ella no pareció importarle. No podía evitarlo, su piel estaba más sensible que nunca, su atrevimiento lo estaba intimidando, pero no protestó, supuso que era normal dado que era su primera vez._

 _Sí que pensó en protestar cuando ella rompió el beso y ambos se miraron. Se sintió desfallecer, aquellos ojos azules eran demasiado._

 _"Qué guapa es... Qué suerte tengo..." Pensó, sintiéndose afortunado._

 _—No está nada, nada mal chico de Konoha. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? No hay nadie esta noche, hm —susurró, con un tono de voz demasiado masculino._

 _"Estaba más bien planita..."_

 _Todas las emociones positivas comenzaron a mutar en pánico._

 _"Me voy de aquí, esto se volvió demasiado gay para mi gusto."_

 _Su mente atando cabos ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos._

 _—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? Tienes mala cara._

 _Ni dos segundos después, ya estaba fuera del lugar camino hasta la casa donde se estaban alojando, aún no había nadie, lo cual sólo mejoraba las cosas. Se acostó, pensando que de nuevo le habían tomado el pelo, y todo el mundo lo había visto darle su primer beso a un chico. Cuando los demás comenzaron a llegar, se hizo el dormido._

 _Aunque en realidad, se quedó despierto toda la noche, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llevándose la mano a los labios en los que aún podía sentir el tacto de los del otro._

 _Nunca iba a dejar de ser un idiota que no podía hacer nada a derechas._

 _Nunca..._

* * *

Obito se elevó en el aire. Con una voltereta, intentó posicionarse tras Minato-sensei, el cual giró sobre sí mismo para defenderse del ataque de su alumno con una patada. El contraataque tuvo éxito, su pie chocó contra su estómago, lanzándolo hacia atrás, pero al desvanecerse al caer al suelo, Minato comprendió que se trataba de un clon. Su repertorio de técnicas había aumentado considerablemente tras activar el tercer tomoe del sharingan. A veces debía admitir que Obito lo ponía en un apuro. Ya no podía acertar ningún golpe en él sin tener que teletransportarse, y aún así la mayoría de las veces todo se reducía a ver cuál de los dos conseguía engañar antes al otro. Últimamente estaba trabajando en su rapidez, la cual era ya casi impecable, de joven solía estar por debajo de la media, pero eso estaba cambiando. Por eso, en cuanto vio que su alumno cometió un error, lo aprovechó dándole un codazo en el costado que lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás. Y ese sí era el verdadero.

El chico se quejó, levantándose mientras frotaba el sitio en el que le había golpeado.

—¡Vigila tu flanco derecho! —exclamó—. ¿Qué pasó ahí? No es tu estilo cometer ese tipo de errores.

Le dio la mano, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

—¡Auch, sensei! ¡No me va s ir bien en el torneo si me rompes una cosilla!

Él rió. Iba a extrañar estos momentos cuando sus alumnos por fin abandonasen el nido para entrenar a su propio grupo de genin, para lo cual quedaba poco ya.

—No seas exagerado, no te di con toda mi fuerza. Tu culpa por dejarte pegar —contestó, apoyando su mano en su cabeza—. Son los nervios, no dejes que te jueguen una mala pasada a la hora de la verdad, Obito.

—¡No son los nervios! —gritó, enfadado de repente y señalando a algún lugar tras él—. ¡El problema es él! ¡Me desconcentra tenerlo ahí mirándome!

Al voltearse, Minato vio a un chico de pelo rubio y largo con la bandana y el uniforme de Iwa sentado en el banco de madera donde solían almorzar.

—Oh, ese debe ser el chico al que besaste. ¿Cierto?

En menos de dos segundos, la cara de Obito alcanzó un intenso tono de rojo.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Y sí, es el! ¡¿Es que ya lo sabe todo Konoha?!

—Más o menos, a mí me lo dijo Kushina y a ella no sé quién se lo dijo. Sólo fue un beso, todos hemos hecho algo así —Minato se quedó pensativo—, aunque dos minutos y medio...

Obito no quería pensar en el hecho de que su sensei tuviera tanta información del tema, pero lo dejó pasar.

—¡Pues no quiero que esté ahí espiándome! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!

—Hmmm, buen punto. No es honesto espiar a tus rivales mientras entrenan. ¡Hey, ven aquí!

Ni bien alzó un brazo hacia el chico para indicarle que se acercase, Obito trató de impedirlo.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No lo llames!

—Si no le dices que no le gusta que te mire no se va a ir. Ya me encargaré yo de decírselo.

—¡Sensei, no!

Pero el rubio ya estaba a mitad de camino, mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo. Se sintió acorralado, ya no podía seguir huyendo de él. Tragó saliva, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Sí? —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres el alumno del tsuchikage. ¿Cierto? Soy Minato Namikaze, sensei de Obito —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Deidara —respondió él educadamente sus ojos fijos en Obito mientras le daba la mano a su sensei.

—Esto... ¿No has pensado en ir a algún otro lado? Hay muchas cosas en Konoha para ver. Como ves, estamos entrenando por lo que tu presencia aquí...

—Oh, vamos es sólo un torneo amistoso. El premio tampoco es tan suculento. Sinceramente, la razón por la que me apunté fue para ver a Obito otra vez —dijo con una naturalidad que lo dejó impresionado.

Al oír que sólo había ido a Konoha por él, sintió una tremenda vergüenza, aunque algo en todo el asunto lo halagaba, jamás nadie le había dicho algo así antes. Su cara ardía, y a él no le cabía ninguna duda que estaba completamente roja. El chico le estaba sonriendo. No podía ser que estuviera tan interesado, tenía que estar riéndose de él.

—¡Lo único que buscas es desconcentrarme con tus encantos para ganarme en el torneo! —gritó, acusándolo con su índice.

Deidara rodó los ojos.

—Como si no pudiera por méritos propios. Te recuerdo que mi sensei es el tsuchikage.

—¡Y el mío lo será cuando el actual hokage se retire, no te la creas tanto!

Apretó tanto el puño que le comenzó a doler. Lo único que quería era que el chico de Iwa se fuera de ahí. Que dejara de distraerlo y ponerlo nervioso.

—Bueno chicos, me temo que tendrán que resolver ese asunto ustedes mismos. Debo irme ahora —dijo Minato, ligeramente incómodo.

—¡No! ¡Minato-sensei, no puedes irte y dejarme solo con este acechador!

El jonin suspiró.

—Debes comenzar a solucionar tus propios problemas. A Kushina no le va a gustar que me entretenga, no vamos a tener otro día para nosotros en mucho tiempo.

Como si nombrarla la hubiera invocado, Kushina entró al campo de entrenamiento.

—¡Ya casi es la hora de nuestra cita Minato-kun! ¿Estás listo?

Se detuvo junto a él, pasando su brazo por el suyo con una sonrisa.

—Casi lo estoy. Obito está en un problema y de alguna forma he acabado metido en medio.

La chica suspiró resignada.

—Obito, ya estás otra vez entreteniendo a mi hombre dattebane... ¿Y qué problema es ese, si puede saberse? —ambos, sensei y alumno señalaron a Deidara, al reparar en él por primera vez, Kusina ahogó un grito de sorpresa—. ¡Oh dios mío, es él!

—Parece que soy famoso por aquí, aunque algo me dice que no es por mi arte —murmuró Deidara.

—Hacerse famoso por un beso de dos minutos tampoco está tan mal —contestó ella.

—Y medio —la corrigió.

—Definitivamente ya lo sabe toda la maldita aldea al parecer. Chismosos —se quejó Obito.

—Básicamente sí. Bueno chicos, Minato y yo tenemos una reserva en un restaurante a la que atender. ¡Hasta luego, dattebane!

Y con eso se alejaron.

—Hmmm una cita, qué buena idea... Obito ¿Por qué no me llevas a alguna parte? Quiero conocer Konoha —propuso Deidara.

—¡No! —dijo, casi gritando.

Tragó saliva, nervioso, sintiendo ganas de irse otra vez. Lo detuvo pensar que todos lo llamarían cobarde. Seguro que habría alguna manera de resolver el problema, sólo tenía que pensar un poco, aunque era difícil. Estar enfrente de él lo alteraba hasta el punto que no podía pensar bien. La escena del beso seguía volviendo a su mente, junto con los recuerdos del tacto de sus labios y las sensaciones que le provocó. No debió haberlo hecho. Aún cuando Rin ya le había dicho que lo quería como a un hermano pequeño y problemático, siendo que él era varios meses mayor, no conseguía olvidarse de ella. Quizá debió haber sido fiel a sus sentimientos, aunque no fueran correspondidos.

—Quiero decir... Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mirando al suelo.

—¿Crees que no sé que estás mintiendo, hm? Vamos, llévame a algún sitio, sólo quiero conocerte un poco mejor. No te voy a hacer nada —y casi susurrando agregó—: si tú no quieres, claro.

La forma en que dijo eso último no contribuyó a mejorar su sonrojo. Al final, resignado, accedió. Es la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien se interesaba por él en ese sentido y mentiría si dijera que no sentía al menos un poco de curiosidad.

—Vayamos entonces... ¡Pero sólo como amigos! ¿¡Queda claro!?

—Como amigos... —murmuró Deidara abriendo mucho los ojos, de repente se puso a reír a carcajadas, haciendo a Obito preguntarse qué es lo que era tan gracioso—. Eres oro puro, jamás conocí a nadie como tú. Está bien, vayamos como amigos.

Lo dijo recalcando la palabra en exceso a la vez que le dio una palmada en el hombro que hizo tensar todo su cuerpo al contacto.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Los amigos se dan palmadas en el hombro —dijo como si fuera un hecho.

Obito abrió la boca para protestar, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar porque no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Tras intentarlo varias veces sin que nada viniera a su mente, dejó correr el asunto. No tenía por qué de hacer eso un gran problema. Podía dejar de pensar que esos suaves labios estuvieron una vez sobre los suyos, dejar eso atrás, pasarlo bien juntos... No tenía por qué ser un desastre.

—Vamos, seré tu guía turístico —dijo al fin liderando el paso—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Nunca antes he venido aquí. Vaya guía turístico me ha tocado, hm.

Se volteó súbitamente, señalándalo de forma teatral.

—¡Hey! No hagas todo más difícil, yo nunca antes he... —Casi dijo "tenido una cita" pero se retractó a tiempo—. ¡Esto no se me da bien! ¿¡Vale!? ¡Estoy pensando!

Deidara soltó otra carcajada.

—Claro que sí, "amigo". Llévame donde tú quieras.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Obito comenzó a pensar donde podría llevarlo. A comer era una buena opción pero después de haber tenido que contratar un carpintero para reparar unas grietas en el tejado estaba algo ajustado en cuanto a dinero y se había dicho que comería en casa hasta que no se recuperase del gasto.

Podía invitarlo a comer a su casa...

No. Eso sí que sonaba como una cita. Definitivamente no.

—¿Aún pensando, "amigo"? ¿Por qué sonrojado? ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando que hagamos?

—¡No me estoy sonrojando! ¡Es la alergia al polen que enrojece mi cara!

—Y que casualmente te ha estado pasando desde que yo llegué.

—Así es, no es más que una coincidencia.

Nervioso, comenzó a caminar más deprisa, haciendo a Deidara tener que aligerar el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Eh guía, ve más despacio. El turista debe tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar de la visita. ¿Has pensado ya en un sitio donde llevarme o no?

Aún en blanco, Obito siguió caminando sin rumbo, hasta que la montaña donde estaban esculpidos los tres hokage y donde él estaría también algún día le dio una idea. Podía llevarlo ahí, las vistas eran bonitas y era el monumento más emblemático de la aldea.

—En un momento lo verás. Creo que te va a gustar. Espero que estés en forma porque vamos a tener que subir muchas escaleras.

—Te recuerdo que vivo en una montaña. Todos los días subo y bajo por paredes verticales y no me hacen falta escaleras —cuando Obito se detuvo de repente, tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no chocar contra él—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Iba a llevarte a la montaña... Quería enseñarte las vistas, pero olvidé que ya vienes de una. Las vistas desde Iwa seguro no tienen ni punto de comparación... Y yo quería impresionarte con eso. Ah... Quizá esa es la razón por la que nunca he tenido novia —dijo, riendo con nerviosismo, mientras se ajustaba las gafas de protección—, siempre acabo fastidiando las cosas de una manera u otra... Eh... Esto... Por favor mátame antes de que siga diciendo estupideces.

Ahora debía pensar otro sitio donde llevarlo.

—Es cierto, eres un desastre de guía, um —dijo Deidara sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Obito.

—¡Se supone que debes tranquilizarme!

—¿Quieres que sea yo quien te impresione a ti? —preguntó, metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsos de cuero que llevaba en el cinturón—. Pero no se te ocurra decirle una palabra de esto a nadie. Te convertiré en arte si lo haces.

—¿Harás una estatua de mí? Quizá eso me guste. La pondré en mi oficina cuando sea Hokage.

Deidara rió mientras sacaba un pedazo de arcilla blanca y una boca en la palma de su mano la engullía.

—No he dicho que vaya a hacer una pieza artística basada en ti. He dicho que te convertiré en arte, lo cual es ligeramente distinto.

Pero aunque Obito aún no comprendió lo que significaba aquello, tampoco llamó demasiado su atención, porque no podía apartar la vista de las lenguas que tenía en las palmas de las manos. Dio un grito que asustó a varios transeúntes y que hizo a Deidara alzar una ceja.

—¿¡Q-qué... Qué es eso!? ¿¡Por qué tienes bocas en las manos!?

—¡Estás armando un alboroto! ¡Cálmate! ¡Sólo es un kinjutsu que robé de mi aldea, um! —dijo casualmente.

—¿Lo robaste? ¿Y no te hicieron nada?

—En Iwa los pergaminos prohibidos están muy vigilados. Quien consigue robarlos es considerado merecedor de ellos. Me costó mucho hacerme con él. ¿Quieres ver más de cerca?

Retrocedió a la vez que el chico de Iwa avanzaba con las manos abiertas frente a su cuerpo, las lenguas fuera, moviéndose en el aire.

—¡Mejor no! Prefiero admirarlas de lejos. Es una extraña habilidad... ¿Para qué la usas?

—Oh, tienen muchas utilidades. La principal la verás en el torneo, mañana. Te voy a hacer esta demostración en exclusiva sólo porque me caes bien, um.

No supo por qué sintió calor en su cara al oír aquello. Quizá porque el tono con el que lo dijo se daba a malinterpretaciones. Deidara debía estar encontrando su reacción muy graciosa, porque estaba sonriendo, sin perderse detalle.

La boca en su mano izquierda escupió la arcilla y él cerró la mano. Al abrirla había en ella una pequeña figura con la forma de un pájaro.

—Creo que me malinterpretas, "amigo". Tú mismo pusiste las condiciones y yo las acepté. ¿Recuerdas?

Tiró la figura al aire, tras eso hizo con sus manos los sellos de la serpiente y el tigre. Obito observó asombrado cómo la figura crecía, alcanzando su altura y superándola. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, su mandíbula se había aflojado, y él estaba con la boca abierta mirando cómo aquella figura de arcilla cobraba vida.

—¡Eso fue... Eso fue asombroso! ¿¡Qué clase de jutsu es ese!? ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?

—¿No te acabo de contar sobre mi habilidad? —dijo, saltando sobre el pájaro—. Vamos, sube.

—Ehhh... ¿Y es seguro?

—Concentra tu chakra en los pies, vamos, antes de que me vea más gente y no me quede nadie para impresionar mañana.

Obito no se había dado cuenta pero lograron atraer una pequeña audiencia. Por suerte, todos ellos eran civiles así que la posibilidad de que algún participante acabase descubriendo datos sobre su técnica eran escasos. De un salto, se subió sobre el pájaro de arcilla y siguió su consejo de concentrar chakra en los pies. Aún con esa medida, estaba algo nervioso. Jamás antes había hecho nada así. Cuando el pájaro comenzó a batir las alas, elevándose mientras más y más curiosos acudían a mirar, Obito no pudo evitar agarrarse a la ropa de Deidara.

—Puedes agarrarte a mí cuanto quieras, tienes permiso —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡S-sólo será hasta que me acostumbre!

Ya estaban a la altura de los retratos de los tres hokages en la montaña... Y pronto los dejaron abajo, cada vez más. Verlos desde ese ángulo fue raro, verlos alejarse también. Todo se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño hasta que el contorno de Konoha se hizo visible, el bosque de la muerte, los campos, ríos y caminos que rodeaban la aldea. Se puso las gafas de protección en la frente para poder ver todo mejor. Le pareció estar presenciando una maravilla y no quería perdérselo. Por unos segundos se olvidó de todo, hasta que unos instantes después volvió en sí mismo, dándose cuenta que llevaba un rato boquiabierto, y Deidara se había girado para mirarlo.

—Veo que al final sí te he impresionado, um.

—¡Es... Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida! Jamás imaginé que todo se vería tan impresionante desde aquí. De hecho, jamás pensé que llegaría a ver todo desde este punto de vista.

—Quizá porque siempre pensaste que tu lugar era el suelo. Eso es lo que hacen los artistas, innovar —le sonrió antes de volver a girarse—. Por cierto... ¿Te has acostumbrado ya o no?

Sus puños estaban aún apretando la holgada tela de su única manga. Lo soltó, como si quemara. Tal vez con exagerado nerviosismo, que haría que el chico de Iwa comenzase a hacer preguntas.

—¡S-si! ¡Ya estoy acostumbrado! No puedo creer que veas algo como esto a diario.

La montaña de los hokages no era ya más que una piedrita en la geografía del paisaje.

—Me gusta estar aquí —contestó Deidara—. Es mi lugar. Cuando necesito evadime o inspirarme siempre vengo aquí. Sin nadie que me moleste. Sin nadie que pueda alcanzarme.

Era difícil de creer que aquel beso hubiera dado lugar a esa experiencia. Se sentía bien con él, tal vez porque no era de Konoha y no tenía que estar constantemente probándose ante él. Con Rin nunca podía relajarse, estaba constantemente cuestionando sus actos y palabras para agradarle. Delante de Kakashi todo se volvía una competición, con sharingan estaban más igualados, pero jamás sería tan metódico y preciso como él. La sensación de que nunca lo superaría por ser despistado y caótico era difícil de ignorar. Una vez superado el nerviosismo inicial, se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de su compañía, sin competitividad y sin necesidad de calcular frases y gestos para impresionar. Se sentía bien saber que había ganado un amigo con el que podía relajarse. Aún había una ligera tensión residual entre ellos, pero seguro con el tiempo quedaría completamente olvidada.

—Por cierto. ¿Por qué me besaste y luego te fuiste corriendo? Parecía que te lo estabas pasando bien.

—¡Estaba tratando de dejar eso de lado! ¿Por qué sacas el tema ahora?

—Hmm... Porque quiero saberlo. Sino lo hablamos nunca vamos a dejar el tema zanjado. ¿No te parece que eso es mejor a dejarlo siempre pendiente?

Lo cierto era, que Deidara tenía razón en el fondo. Era una fea costumbre de él evadirse en lugar de enfrentar los problemas. Pero si su pulso se alertaba nada más que con pensar en abordar el tema poco podía hacer.

—Supongo... Pero soy tímido para estos temas. Me ponen nervioso.

—¡Tímido...! ¿He oído bien? ¡Tímido! —exclamó Deidara antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas—. No me pareciste nada tímido aquella vez.

—¡Eso es porque...! —dijo, algo más alto de lo que le habría gustado, estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo— ¡Eso fue porque...!

Pero las palabras le habían abandonado. ¿Qué es lo que podía decirle de todos modos?

—Pensaste que era una chica —dijo como si fuera un hecho.

—¡N-no! Bueno... S-sí... Lo siento...

—¡Relájate! Me pasa a menudo la verdad. Pero a las chicas les gusto, y a algunos chicos también así que no tengo ninguna queja sobre mi físico.

—Ya veo... —murmuró algo más tranquilo, pensó que él se iba a ofender si se lo decía, quizá podría él también tratar el asunto con naturalidad—. Mis amigos me estaban diciendo que me mirabas mucho y... Me pareciste una chica muy guapa y... Quería saber qué se sentía...

—Saber qué se sentía —repitió él, pensativo—... No me digas que fui el primero. Jamás lo hubiera adivinado. Un inexperto no suele tomar la iniciativa así.

—Supongo que el alcohol ayudó —dijo riendo nervioso.

Deidara se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara que la brisa había desordenado. Ambos se habían sentado sobre la espalda del pájaro, justo en el borde.

—Entonces eres poco popular.

—No soy nada popular en realidad... —admitió.

A veces le gustaría serlo más, pero era difícil cuando la única chica que quería que le hiciera caso estaba enamorada de otro.

—Es una cuestión de actitud. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Físicamente no estás mal, pero si no pones de tu parte...

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ya me gusta alguien.

El chico de Iwa alzó las cejas ante la confesión.

—Te gusta alguien... ¿Y vas por ahí besándote con otra gente? Eso está mal, um —dijo sonriendo, como si estuviera bromeando—. Al principio pensé que sólo querías pasar un rato agradable. Pero cuando te hablé te veías incluso aterrado... No me había pasado nunca antes.

—Lo siento... Suelo sobrerreaccionar a lo que me pone nervioso, es lo que me dice Minato-sensei.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Imagino que al final no fue tan malo para ninguno de los dos. O eso espero —dijo con sugerente tono de voz mientras buscaba su mirada.

Por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios y el recuerdo del momento en el que estuvieron sobre los suyos volvió a él. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el corazón palpitando en su pecho.

—Sí. Sí eso es verdad. Fue bueno que al menos eso nos permitiera conocernos. Me lo estoy pasando bien.

—Y nos lo podemos pasar aún mejor, si tú quieres. Podemos continuar por donde nos quedamos.

De nuevo se le quedó mirando, sin poder articular palabra, la temperatura de su rostro ya debía haber alcanzado un nuevo récord. El chico de Iwa no le quitaba ojo de encima, esperando una respuesta. Al final, se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que te van las chicas después de todo —dijo resignado.

— Sólo una en realidad.

—¿Una? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es... Sobre la chica que me gusta, nunca me he interesado en nadie más.

Jamás había hablado con nadie tan abiertamente sobre lo que sentía por ella, quizá que Deidara fuera de otro país y no alguien de su entorno lo hacía más fácil.

—¿Sólo te ha gustado una persona en toda tu vida?

—Ummm... Así es, me ha gustado ella desde los ocho años y aunque no me corresponde no he podido fijarme en nadie más... ¿Es algo raro?

—Es inusual —contestó Deidara tras pensarlo un momento—. Normalmente la gente suele perder el interés después de un tiempo, pero tú sigues esperando por ella desde los ocho años... A veces es bueno conservar la esperanza, pero creo que lo tuyo es un caso perdido. No lo digo porque seas mi tipo y quiera quitarme la competencia de encima, pero si no ha pasado ya nada, no creo que pase.

Era algo que él ya sabía, pero se resistía a admitirlo.

—En el fondo ya lo sé... —Y de repente cayó en algo más—. Espera... ¿¡Soy tu tipo!? ¿¡Yo!?

—Aha... Creo que eres mono, um. Podrías ser más popular si quisieras, el problema es tu actitud, te piensas las cosas demasiado. Hay que hacer locuras de vez en cuando.

—Soy mono —murmuró sonriendo—... nadie que no me sacase sesenta años de edad me había dicho algo así antes. ¿Ves? Entre ancianas en realidad sí soy popular. Algo es algo.

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos, negando con la cabeza, como dándolo por un caso perdido.

—Eres increíble... No sé qué te poseyó ese día pero ojalá lo haga de nuevo. De momento, voy a regresar con el viejo, debe estar histérico porque me fui sin avisar. ¿Hay algún sitio en particular donde quieras que te deje?

—Oh... ¿Ya debes regresar? ¿Tan pronto?

—Debo entrenar. Es un torneo amistoso pero Onoki-sensei se lo está tomando demasiado en serio —dijo desperezándose.

—¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? —preguntó—. Te indicaré donde está.

Pero mientras comenzaban el descenso y él le daba indicaciones, la decepción lo poseyó. Después de haber probado lo que se sentía estando en las nubes no quería volver a la tierra, más estando en tan buena compañía. Comprendió a la perfección lo que Deidara le había explicado antes. Volar. Ser libre. Inalcanzable. Dejar el mundo y sus problemas abajo.

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más —dijo Obito, mientras descendían en círculos sobre el complejo residencial Uchiha.

—Es adictivo, ¿Cierto? Todo es diferente ahí arriba. Es la mejor manera de entrar en un estado contemplativo, um —dijo, haciendo que el pájaro se posase al fin en el tejado de la casa que Obito le indicó—. Desgraciadamente, es hora de volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Y aquí las reglas vuelven a aplicarse.

—¿Qué reglas? —preguntó, tras saltar al tejado.

Deidara hizo que su medio de transporte flexionase las patas. Al estar sentado, quedó a la misma altura que él.

—Que las deudas están para ser saldadas. Y que cuando alguien me roba un beso... —lo agarró de ambas mejillas, atrayéndolo hacia él, acortando el espacio entre sus labios hasta atraparlos suavemente entre los suyos un instante—... Lo quiero de vuelta, um.

Y ahí lo dejó petrificado en su propio tejado antes de alzar el vuelo de nuevo en su pájaro de arcilla. Obito no se atrevió ni a respirar mientras su mente procesaba lo ocurrido, un repentino calor lo invadió, haciéndolo sudar. Su temperatura subió tanto que el sudor en el interior de sus gafas protectoras se evaporó, empañando el cristal por dentro. Se había besado con Deidara otra vez, haciéndolo revivir todas las sensaciones de la vez anterior. Y de pronto, tropezó, rodó por el tejado hasta caer, quedando boca abajo sobre la hierba. Por suerte, el suelo estaba blando y su tejado no era demasiado alto.

—¡Obito! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Era la voz de su vecina, para la cual solía hacer de canguro de sus hijos algunos fines de semana para ganarse un dinero extra. Sintió que le daban la vuelta y lo incorporaban. En efecto, era ella.

—Sí... No te preocupes, mi cabeza es más dura de lo que parece. Algún beneficio tendría que tener.

—Tienes la frente hinchada —dijo, su mano comenzando a emitir un destello verde que fue calmando el dolor del golpe—. Deberías ir al hospital, ¿Y si tienes una conmoción?

—¡No! ¡No! En serio, no quiero ser molestia, le pediré a Rin que me eche un vistazo mañana.

—Pero te sangra la nariz...

Se incorporó con brusquedad ni bien ella terminó de decir la frase.

—¡Es por el golpe! ¡Es... Es... Por el golpe y nada más que por el golpe! —gritó, metiéndose en su casa atropelladamente y dando un portazo al cerrar.

* * *

Rin fue a buscarlo en la mañana para asegurarse que no llegase tarde al sorteo de los enfrentamientos. Al contrario de otros días, estaba casi listo pues su insomnio le había permitido hacer las tareas pendientes. Pensó que haciendo un poco de limpieza rutinaria se cansaría y le entraría sueño. Sólo durmió unas tres horas por lo que decidió tomarse una pastilla hyorogan para recuperar energía y no sentirse cansado en el torneo, tuvo que comerse también cinco cucharadas de azúcar después para quitarse el horrible sabor amargo de la pastilla.

Conforme se acercaban al estadio, sus nervios fueron en aumento. No sabía cómo iba a actuar cuando viera de nuevo a Deidara, porque iba a verlo. Incluso puede que le tocase luchar contra él. Con sólo pensar en que él lo volvió a besar el día anterior, bastaba para que se pusiera rojo. Rin no sacó el tema, y él se lo agradeció interiormente, pero pareció notar que algo le pasaba. Puede que incluso supiera el qué, a veces tenía la sensación de que lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo.

—Todo va a ir bien, Obito. No te preocupes —lo animó, apretando su mano en un puño para darle ánimos.

Y con esas sencillas palabras, tan simples e indefinidas pero efectivas él se sintió mucho mejor. Quizá estaba viendo problemas donde no los había.

El resto del camino lo pasaron hablando del torneo, como Rin se había especializado en ninjutsu médico, no se había presentado, pero estaría ahí igualmente animándolos a todos. Obito no podía esperar a ver en acción a todos los contrincantes de otras aldeas y sus técnicas desconocidas, tan diferentes de las que se veían por Konoha.

Pero el momento de conversación pacífica y agradable con Rin terminó en el momento en que llegó al estadio y vio un grupo de chicas sentadas en las gradas reservadas a los espectadores cargadas de pancartas deseándole buena suerte a "Kakashi-kun", las miró con una mueca de desdén, ni que fuera la gran cosa, el muy engreído.

—Envidioso —dijo Tontokashi al pasar.

Obito se cruzó de brazos, rechinando los dientes por el enojo.

—¡Ya quisieras! ¡Sólo me preguntaba qué rayos es lo que te ven! ¿Cuál es el punto de tener fans? ¡Ninguno!

—¡Pero Obito, tú también tienes fans! ¡Mira! —dijo Rin, señalando otra zona de la grada bajo ellos.

Dirigió su vista hacia donde indicaba su dedo. En efecto, las abuelitas a las que ayudaba habitualmente estaban ahí apoyándolo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro pancartas. Una más que él. Eso lo hizo reír a carcajadas, orgulloso.

—¡En tu cara Tontokashi, yo tengo más pancartas que tú! —dijo, otra vez de buen humor sin poder parar de pensar en todos los dulces que se iba a llevar si ganaba el torneo.

—Crece de una vez —le respondió con su tono de voz monótono.

Sacó un chupetín del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, le quitó el papel que lo envolvía y se lo echó a la boca, dándole vueltas al palito mientras soñaba despierto, era un torneo amistoso pero el tener reconocimiento delante de tantos extranjeros hacía que valiera la pena. El ganador obtendría renombre en varios países.

Se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban los de Iwa, todos con su chaleco marrón sobre ese suéter rojizo de una sola manga. No le costó demasiado localizar a Deidara, siendo el único rubio del grupo. Una chica morena a su lado le robó el sombrero al Tsuchikage y se lo puso a él, Deidara parecía estar haciendo una imitación del anciano, que con un movimiento rápido se lo quitó, regañándolo, Deidara comenzó a discutir con él, su cara roja por el enfado, haciendo que el Tsuchikage gritase aún más fuerte. La escena era bastante cómica. Le hubiera gustado saber lo que decían pero había mucho ruido y estaban casi en el otro extremo del nivel superior del estadio. Suspiró, sorprendiéndose cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Solía hacerlo cuando observaba a Rin en la distancia, cuando miraba sus fotos o cuando la recordaba. Jamás le había pasado con otra persona... Sólo pensar lo que eso implicaba lo hizo sonrojarse.

 _Detente, Obito. Detente. Él ni siquiera es de Konoha, no puede gustarte una persona que vive en otro país._

Reprimió las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la barandilla para hacer a su cabeza entrar en razón. Quizá para Deidara eso fuera nada más que una forma de pasárselo bien, y ojalá para él también lo fuera, pero sabía lo pronto que tomaba cariño a gente que le agradaba. Y si él comenzaba a gustarle entonces...

—¿Y? ¿Cómo fue ayer?

Asuma le dio una palmada en el brazo que lo hizo dar un salto.

—¿¡A qué te refieres!? —le contestó. ¿Podría ser que los hubiera visto?

—Vi a Minato y Kushina paseando por la calle y me contaron que te fuiste con el de Iwa a una cita —dijo Kakashi—. Queremos confirmación de que eso es así.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡En primer lugar, no fue una cita, sólo fui a mostrarle Konoha! ¡Y en segundo... No creo que eso sea asunto de ustedes! Vaya un chismoso que tengo por sensei.

—¿Y dices que no pasó nada?

Asuma incluso se veía decepcionado.

—¡Dejen de meterse en la vida de los demás! ¡Si Obito dice que no pasó nada, no pasó nada y punto! —gritó Gai—. ¿Tengo razón o no?

—¡Mucha razón! —contestó él, aunque sorprendido porque Gai lo estuviera defendiendo, siendo que días atrás andaba sermoneándolo sobre su extinto fuego de la juventud.

—Bueno, los invitados no se irán en unos días —le dijo Asuma a Kakashi—. Aún hay tiempo.

Tanto interés en él no era normal, el resto del tiempo pasaba desapercibido, y ahora que algo fuera de lo común pasaba en su vida todo el mundo quería meter las narices en ella.

Inoichi Yamanaka apareció en el cuadrilátero para anunciar el sorteo. Deidara fue el primero en salir, emparejado con un chico de la aldea de la hierba, unos sorteos más tarde, Kakashi fue escogido para enfrentarse a una chica de Kirigakure con máscara de gato y una larga trenza, una anbu, justo después, Gai y un tipo de Kumo, que hizo que Gai comenzase a decir que ambos tenían que vencer para enfrentarse, la chica de Iwa amiga de Deidara fue emparejada con Anko, la alumna de un científico raro que podía estirar su cuello como si de una serpiente se tratase, cuando sólo quedaban un par de encuentros por decidir, salió su nombre.

—¡Uchiha Obito contra Yuuhi Kurenai!

Kurenai... Pan comido. Por muy especialista en genjutsu que fuese, no era rival para su sharingan que podía ver a través de cualquier ilusión, además conocía sus técnicas bien. Iba a pasar a octavos de final fácilmente.

—¡Obito...! —de repente, Asuma se veía enojado—. Como lastimes a mi chica te enterarás de lo que es bueno.

Eso no pareció hacerle gracia a Kurenai, que frunció el ceño molesta.

—Yo sola puedo defenderme, gracias. Obito, no le escuches. Asuma se pasa de protector a veces. Lo más probable es que me venzas, pero aún así, pelearé. ¡Ni se te ocurra darme ventaja a posta! —exclamó ella.

Pero aún cuando ella se hubo pronunciado, Asuma no dejó de mirarlo como si él planease ensañarse con ella o algo por el estilo. Quizá fuera cierto que no podría concentrarse tan bien como con un extraño. Le hubiera gustado contra Tontokashi, con su sharingan ahora la diferencia entre ambos no era tanta. Pero si ambos ganaban, acabarían viéndose las caras en semifinales.

Cuando llegó el turno de Deidara de luchar, prestó especial atención. Él dijo que le iba a gustar el espectáculo, y se preguntó qué es lo que tenía en mente. Si usaba el pájaro, iba a dejar a todos boquiabiertos. Se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de él. Su nuevo amigo.

"Amigo..."

—Estás sonriendo —le dijo Kakashi.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar o poner una excusa, Gai estaba apartándolo de él.

—¡Que esté sonriendo no quiere decir nada! ¡La gente sonríe todo el rato! —exclamó la bestia verde de Konoha.

Realmente comenzaba a ser sospechoso que se prepcupase tanto por él. Todos parecían más pendientes de su reacción que de la pelea y él estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor. Pero observar a Deidara calentar un poco mientras su oponente bajaba lo solucionó. El chico, de cabello blanco azulado recogido en un moño, se crujió los nudillos. Era algo más alto que Deidara. Ambos se veían demasiado seguros de sí mismos. Inoichi anunció el comienzo de la pelea y se fue a un lado y el chico de Iwa metió la mano en su bolsa para sacar un poco de arcilla mientras esquivaba los ataques del chico, una técnica de taijutsu que parecía consistir en patadas increíblemente rápidas. Durante el siguiente minuto, sólo se molestó en esquivarlo hasta que las bocas en sus manos escupieron un puñado de figuritas parecidas a murciélagos.

Dando un gran salto en el aire, hizo unos sellos a la vez que las lanzaba, rodeando al chico. Hubo una estridente explosión que hizo que todos los espectadores se tapasen los oídos. Deidara cayó elegantemente al suelo una vez el peligro bajo sus pies hubo pasado. Cuando el humo se disipó y la gente dejó de toser, el de Kusagakure estaba en un rincón del cuadrilátero, protegiéndose por una especie de pantalla rojiza.

Ambos comenzaron a preparar el siguiente paso a la vez. Deidara moldeando más arcilla, el otro realizando varios sellos.

—¡Katon: Tenrou no Jutsu!

Varios saltamontes de arcilla salieron de sus manos. Intentó esquivar al chico, pero no lo logró. Su palma abierta se estrelló contra su pecho y cayó hacia atrás, envuelto en un halo rojizo. Quiso gritar para animarlo, pero no se atrevió. No hizo falta, porque en ese momento, Deidara lo miró y sonrió, como diciéndole que todo estaba bajo control. El ninja de Kusagakure desvió las bombas a patadas, lanzándolas a los lados. Inmediatamente, el público comenzó a gritar, apartándose de su trayectoria, pero varios ANBU salidos de la nada las interceptaron, desviándolas hacia el cielo donde explotaron.

Había oído hablar de esa técnica, al parecer, secuestraba el sistema de chakra del individuo y transfería su chakra usado al que la había lanzado. Si se intentaba usar mucho a la vez, la víctima ardía por dentro. Estaba por tanto, obligado a seguir luchando usando taijutsu si no quería hacer más fuerte al oponente.

—Vamos... Véncele... Puedes hacerlo —susurró, preocupado.

El chico lo atacó otra vez, sin darse cuenta que Deidara tenía en su mano un saltamontes que no había soltado. Lo había usado antes de ser alcanzado por la técnica, por tanto, ya debía estar activado.

—¡Eso es! —gritó, dándole igual lo que los demás pensaran.

Deidara hizo el sello de combate, a la vez que gritaba algo, provocando que su figura explotase. Justo cuando el chico realizaba de nuevo su coraza para protegerse, lo empujó fuera del ring de una patada.

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia cuando Inoichi lo anunció ganador. Se miraron de nuevo, su nuevo amigo mirándolo como intentando decir "te lo dije", antes de regresar al sector donde estaban los de Iwa. Suspiró de nuevo, cada vez menos preocupado por sus reacciones, pero al mismo tiempo, más molesto por que Kakashi, Asuma y Gai lo mirasen fijamente, susurrando entre ellos. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, siempre se sintió así en verdad, pero la mayoría de las veces era soportable.

Consultó el reloj. Aún quedaban un par de horas para que le tocase a él, más o menos. Le incomodaba, en ese momento, podría activar el sharingan y patearles el culo a los tres a la vez. Meterse en problemas o ser descalificado, valdría la pena.

—Rin, iré a dar un paseo, volveré cuando sea mi turno —le dijo.

Debía aclararse las ideas antes de volver, estaría más centrado y relajado para cuando le tocase luchar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —dijo preocupada.

—No. Necesito estar solo. Además, te perderás la pelea de Kakashi si vienes.

No pretendía ser sarcástico, aunque no pudo discernir si lo consiguió o no. Se fue, sin esperar una respuesta. Ya en la calle respiró hondo, la brisa venía helada y de algún modo eso lo ayudó a calmarse.

Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, todo el mundo debía estar viendo el torneo. Mejor para él. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Los puestos de comida estarían cerrados hasta el fin del evento, aunque no era como si tuviera demasiada hambre, aquellas pastillas dejaban a uno sin apetito todo el día. Y luego estaban los nervios...

Caminando sin rumbo, pasó frente a los baños públicos, los cuales estaban siempre abiertos y se dijo que ese posiblemente sería el mejor lugar que iba a encontrar. Un baño caliente lo relajaría y lo dejaría en forma para su pelea contra Kurenai y para humillar a aquellos tres idiotas delante de todos si es que conseguían calificarse para las siguientes rondas.

Pasó al edificio, dejó su ropa, gafas protectoras y bandana en una taquilla y se puso una toalla antes de pasar al baño de hombres, el cual estaba desierto. La bañera era bastante grande, de unos treinta metros cuadrados y el agua estaba caliente. Iba a quedarse ahí hasta que fuera su turno e iba a regresar cargado de energía. Eso es lo que iba a pasar. Deidara iba a quedar tan impresionado por su actuación que...

Oyó la puerta exterior abrirse con un chirrido. Y él que había planeado pasar el tiempo en soledad, despejándose la cabeza... Nada que hacer. Debería aguantar a quien quiera que hubiese tenido la misma idea que él. Pero cuando vio quien era, su cuerpo entero, eso es, su cuerpo entero se sonrojó. Deidara se aproximó hacia la bañera llevando tan sólo una pequeña toalla blanca. Sus reparos por lo que comenzaba a sentir por él sólo porque era un chico quedaron a un lado, sus reparos por lo que sentía por Rin, ni siquiera aparecieron esa vez. Estaba jodidamente sexy. Y el tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y del que recién se enteraba de su existencia sólo contribuía a su encanto.

—¡Hola! —dijo sonriendo.

Antes de entrar al agua, se quitó la toalla, y él apartó la mirada avergonzado.

—¿C-cómo me encontraste? —preguntó.

No miró de nuevo hasta que él estaba ya metido en el agua, en el lado de la bañera opuesto al suyo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Soy un ninja, estoy entrenado para rastrear gente, um.

—Era una pregunta retórica —replicó, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, pero debía contestar algo.

—Creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que en realidad es una pregunta retórica. ¿Te gustó mi pelea? Parecías preocupado.

—Es que... Esa técnica es peligrosa.

—Y la mía lo es más. Deberías haber estado más preocupado por el otro tipo que por mí.

Se frotó la cabeza, demasiado nervioso como para responder algo coherente. Ambos sumidos en un silencio, incómodo y tenso, imposible de no darse cuenta.

—Ah... ¿No notas como si se pudiera cortar el aire con un cuchillo? Si no me equivoco, ambos tenemos algunas cosas que discutir —prosiguió Deidara, tras un rato.

Una parte de él quería seguir escondiéndose, pero la otra quería ser franca y quitarse un peso de encima. Dejar de preocuparse porque el tema estuviera ahí, pendiendo de sus cabezas.

—Bueno... Deidara, yo... Creo... —balbuceó, su sonrojo en aumento—. Lo he estado p-pensando y... ¡ Creo que me gustas!

Cerró los ojos al decirlo, mirando a algún punto indefinido en el agua, esperando por la respuesta de él.

—Eso está bien, hm. Muy bien.

Al fin, se atrevió a subir la mirada, sonriendo avergonzado. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debía pasar a continuación? Deidara sacó una mano del agua, haciendo un gesto con su índice.

—Ven aquí.

—¡N-no! —exclamó. Aquello estaba yendo rápido. Demasiado rápido. La atracción estaba ahí, pero todo eso era nuevo para él, y lo estaba descubriendo a una velocidad que lo desconcertaba—. Quiero decir... En realidad, no sé lo que quiero decir. Siempre lo imaginé todo tan distinto. Salir con una chica, ir poco a poco, darnos la mano después de algunas citas, tener un primer beso luego de un tiempo, celebrar las fiestas juntos y todas esas cosas que hacen las parejitas... Todo eso antes de pasar más allá...

—Entiendo —dijo Deidara—. Qué diferentes son las espectativas con la realidad. ¿Cierto? Aquí estás, con un chico al que ya has besado, con el que lamentablemente no podrás hacer todo eso que siempre imaginaste en tu cabeza porque se tendrá que ir de vuelta a su aldea en un par de días. Así que esto tendrá que ser de otra manera. Corto pero intenso. No hay otra.

Se encogió de hombros y él de nuevo se quedó sin habla por lo que Deidara tuvo que ayudarlo otra vez.

—Lo único que puedo garantizarte es que te va a gustar —prosiguió con una sonrisa—. Ya admitiste que te gusto, y yo ya te lo dije ayer. Será idiota que yo me fuera... Y que nada ocurriese. ¿No crees?

Tragó saliva, en un intento para aliviar el nudo en su garganta.

—¿M-me va a gustar?

—Mucho, mucho más que el beso, hm —dijo en voz baja, su voz sensual, casi irresistible—. Ven aquí, Obito.

Volvió a indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Mientras iba, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba en una bañera pública, tal y como vino al mundo, y se iba a sentar junto a otro chico que estaba en igualdad de condiciones, el roce con su cuerpo iba a ser total... Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se sentó junto a él tímidamente. Aunque al parecer, para el gusto de Deidara, la proximidad no era suficiente, porque pasó su brazo por su cintura, y lo atrajo a él. Ahogó un jadeo, pillado por sorpresa, comenzando a reír nerviosamente como un idiota.

—Tranquilízate, no pasa nada. ¿Ves? —susurró—. ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer lo mismo, hm?

Tuvo que respirar hondo, gritando interiormente. Su sueño era llegar a ser Hokage, si aquella situación era demasiado para él, entonces quizá no lo merecía. Pasó un brazo por su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro opuesto, colocando la mano en él con suavidad. Tenía la piel tan suave que era difícil de creer.

—¿Así? —preguntó, su nivel de nerviosismo cayendo un poco, pero no el resto de emociones, el cosquilleo, la curiosidad, la excitación... Eso permaneció.

—Vas bien —dijo Deidara, apoyando la cabeza en él—. Puedes tocar si quieres. Tienes permiso.

Llevó su mano libre hacia él, despacio. No podía creer que estuviera haciéndolo, pero definitivamente quería seguir. Apoyó las yemas de los dedos en su pecho, recorriéndolo suavemente, su mano temblaba, pero pronto se sintió más cómodo. Y el tatuaje... Le quedaba tan bien. No podía explicar bien por qué, pero lo hacía. Pero el silencio se notaba raro, Deidara sólo lo observaba hacer con una sonrisa. Aunque quizá debería decir algo...

—S-sexy.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. Ojalá hubiera un manual para este tipo de cosas.

—Oh sí, eso lo sé. Oye Obito... También puedes tocar más abajo.

Su mano bajó despacio a su abdomen, desapareciendo bajo el agua.

—Creo que me va a dar algo...

—Entonces, hablemos un poco mientras te acostumbras. ¿Qué tal el torneo, por cierto? Vi que tu oponente es de Konoha.

Hacer un poco de conversación pareció funcionar. Obito siguió recorriendo su cuerpo escultural con sus dedos, más seguro de sí mismo.

—Kurenai. Es experta en genjutsu, precisamente la especialidad de mi sharingan, creo que no podría haberme tocado un encuentro más favorable —explicó, satisfecho—. Quizá incluso nos veamos en las siguientes rondas.

—Si prometes hacerme una técnica de taijutsu en la que me aprisiones contra el suelo, quizá me deje ganar y todo. ¿Quién sabe?

—¡Se supone que tienes que hacer que me relaje no ponerme más nervioso! —dijo, su imaginación comenzando a trabajar en la escena descrita por Deidara.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Por cierto... No me has dicho si yo también puedo tocar o no, um.

—S...

Su cerebro se estaba fundiendo. Ya ni siquiera podía decir una palabra monosílaba completa. Deidara no se recreó tanto como él. Comenzó en su pecho y fue bajando, para luego dirigirse a su costado y volver a subir.

—Estás más musculoso de lo que aparentas.

Y él, de nuevo rió como idiota. Porque cada una de sus frases provocaba en él un cortocircuito. Y lo peor. Le había conseguido provocar una erección. Aún no se había dado cuenta pero lo haría. Se preguntó si a él también le estaría pasando lo mismo. Sea como fuere, una cosa estaba clara, era un sitio público y podían pillarlos. Él volvería a su país, pero Obito vivía en Konoha, en una aldea en donde prácticamente todos se conocían. Así que si entraba alguien, las posibilidades de que lo conociese eran altas... Deidara le había dicho algo así la otra vez. Decidió imitarlo.

—Eh... Hm... ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? No hay nadie. Nunca hay nadie... —Quiso hacerlo sonar sensual, pero no lo consiguió, y encima tuvo que agregar eso último—. ¿Por qué rayos estoy diciendo esto? Mátame antes de que siga diciendo estupideces.

Deidara se arrodilló, inclinándose sobre él, haciendo que pegase su espalda aún más contra el muro.

—Me gusta este lugar. Y si lo que quieres es dejar de decir estupideces, yo tengo un método mejor —dijo antes de besarlo.

Fue mil veces mejor que la otra vez. Quizá era la situación. Quizá que ya había vivido aquello, besado esos labios, y deseado volver a hacerlo. Sin malentendidos. Y vaya si lo estaba disfrutando. Con repentina valentía, acarició su cara, cuello y nuca, sintiéndose como si por fin se encontrase con algo que había extrañado durante demasiado tiempo. Usó su lengua para explorar la calidez, sabor y humedad ajenos, incitando más a Deidara que comenzó a besarlo más salvajemente, jugueteando con su lengua y mordiendo sus labios. Se fue moviendo, hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas separadas mientras descendía un poco, besándolo en la mandíbula y luego en el cuello.

—¡Mmmh...! Creo que podría... Ah... Acostumbrarme a esto todos los días —dijo temblando, ya no de nervios sino de placer. Deidara no dio señales de haberlo oído, sólo siguió concentrado lamiendo y mordiendo como si planease devorarlo—. Te juro... Mmmh... que esto debe ser lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida...

Desde luego, Deidara no exageraba cuando dijo que le iba a gustar. De repente, sus dientes se clavaron en su cuello, succionando contra su piel con fuerza. Aquello no le gustó tanto.

—Te he dejado un recuerdo... —susurró en su oído.

—¿Un recuerdo? —repitió sin saber lo que quería decir.

—Lo verás luego. Dime, Obito... ¿He conseguido ponerte duro ya?

Ya más acostumbrado a aquello, consiguió no descontrolarse tanto. Aún así, aquellas palabras lo estremecieron como nada antes lo había hecho. Parecía ser parte del juego, el volver loco al otro usando lo que hiciera falta. Si ya se sentía bien cuando lo hacía él mismo, que otro lo tocase de esa manera debía ser indescriptible.

—¿P-por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo...?

Las palabras viniendo de él sonaron extrañas. Los demás jamás iban a adivinar lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, mientras ellos estaban ahí viendo el torneo, el cual acababa de perder todo el interés para él. Quería quedarse allí todo el día con Deidara, expermientando cosas desconocidas por él hasta ese instante.

Cuando su mano tocó por primera vez su erección, las sensaciones sentidas extendiéndose por su cuerpo como dinamita hicieron que jadease tan alto que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

—¡Hey! —lo molestó con una sonrisa pícara—. Pensé que no querías que nadie nos oyese.

Sintió su dedo pulgar trazar círculos en su punta, seguidamente su mano se cerró alrededor, bajando hasta la base y volviendo a subir.

—Deidara... Mmmh...

—Me pone que digas mi nombre mientras te toco —susurró él—. Dilo otra vez.

La presión aumentó y él se apoyó aún más en el muro, respirando entrecortadamente. Incapaz de hablar.

—¡Dilo, Obito!

—¡Dei... Deidara...!

Lo besó brevemente en los labios antes de seguir.

—Muy bien. Aquí está tu premio —dijo, su voz tan sensual que sintió que iba a desmayarse.

El tacto cambió a uno mil veces más suave, aterciopelado, flexible y placentero que hacía que su cuerpo se retorciera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡Oh D-dios! ¿¡Qué me estás haciendo!? —dijo confuso—. Esto es... Ufff... Demasiado...

—Sólo le doy un buen uso a mis bocas extra —explicó—. Maldito... Vaya monumento tenías ahí guardado. Debe medirte veinte por lo menos, hm.

—Diecinueve... —lo corrigió él, cuando el momento se lo permitió—. Ojalá... Ojalá hubieran sido veinte.

—Eres demasiado ambicioso, tú. ¿No crees? Diecinueve está más que bien. Veamos cómo nos las ingeniamos para que quepa entera sin que me partas en dos.

—En... ¿Entera?

Vio a Deidara rodar los ojos, y se preguntó si habría dicho algo idiota. Posiblemente sí.

—Cierto. Olvidé que has estado colgado por una nena desde los ocho años. No te preocupes, yo te diré qué hacer.

Se inclinó más y más sobre él, sus cuerpos rozándose, la erección de él rozando su muslo primero, y luego chocándose contra la suya.

—¡Mmmnn...! Puedo... ¿Puedo tocar? —susurró, muerto de curiosidad y deseo.

Deidara lamía y besaba su pecho, sólo deteniéndose para hablar.

—Puedes... Hacerme lo que tú quieras... Y no necesitas permiso, hm.

Incitado por aquellas palabras, su mano buscó su miembro, envolviéndolo en su agarre, subiendo y bajando como si se lo estuviera haciendo a él mismo. El de Iwa gimió, y saber que él había provocado eso le pareció lo más sexy del mundo.

—Obito, me vuelves loco... No puedo creer que te mantuvieras intacto todo este tiempo sólo para mí...

Ambos se estaban dando placer el uno al otro, y pronto se intensificó hasta que fue casi demasiado. Más y más desbordante cada vez que su muñeca bajaba y volvía a subir.

—¡Basta! —dijo, casi gritando. Deidara se detuvo, alzando una ceja.

—¡Eh, me has asustado, idiota! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas de control? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Más... Más o menos... —dijo, aún respirando pesadamente. Había estado muy, muy cerca de terminar ahí en el agua.

—Ya veo —murmuró él, cuando se apoyó sobre él para besar sus labios, casi acaban ambos en el agua, pero a última hora pudo sujetarse, sus lenguas de nuevo entrelazadas, con más pasión que antes—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Obito...

Lo susurró justo antes de darle una lamida al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Eso es porque soy el mejor, sólo estaba nervioso al principio —dijo sonriendo ampliamente, feliz por que estuviera pasando aquello, por haber cometido aquel error ese día.

—Ya... —contestó él, fingiendo que no le creía del todo.

Obito lo observó examinar la habitación, fijarse en unas botellitas blancas apiladas en un rincón. Deidara fue a por una y leyó la etiqueta mientras volvía con él. Era champú. Champú de manzana.

—No es lo más ideal, pero servirá.

Tomó su mano, conduciéndolo hacia la parte menos profunda, se sentó sobre el borde y echó una pequeña cantidad de champú en sus dedos.

—A esto se llama dilatar fíjate cómo lo hago y aprende, hm.

—¿Dilatar?

—Sí, porque sino no sé cómo van a caberme esos diecinueve centímetros que tienes ahí.

—Oh... —dijo, sonrojándose—... Me siento tan estúpido... Quiero decir... Sé como se hacen los bebés y todo eso, pero jamás me había parado a pensar en como dos chicos lo harían... Ay no, ya lo hice de nuevo... Mátame antes de que...

—Calla y presta atención, hm —lo cortó, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—¡Sí, Deidara-senpai! —exclamó, se sintió como si fuese su alumno o algo así.

Vio cómo la comisura de sus labios se curvaba hacia arriba, así que no debía estar tan enojado con él. Y mientras él colocaba sus dedos cubiertos de líquido viscoso y verde en su entrada trasera, ladeó la cabeza para no perderse ni un detalle y poder replicarlo.

—Veamos, primero uno... Este es el paso más sencillo —poco a poco, fue introduciendo su dedo índice—... Mmmh... Al principio la zona está muy tensa. Hay que acostumbrarla para que duela menos.

—¿¡Duele!? —dijo preocupado, no quería que doliera.

—Es inevitable —contestó, su dedo saliendo y entrando, trazando círculos—. Pero vale la pena. Ahora, con dos dedos.

El índice y el corazón entraron juntos. Vio como Deidara giraba la muñeca, separándolos un poco de vez en cuando para formar una V, gimiendo levemente, aunque no podía saber si de placer o dolor.

—Y luego se repite todo con tres dedos. Con eso debería ser suficiente. Ahora hazlo tú, sigue por donde lo dejé.

Puso champú en su mano y lo extendió. Estaba otra vez nervioso. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si le hacía daño? Algo inseguro, introdujo lentamente dos dedos, la curiosidad que sentía y las ganas de complacerlo dándole valor.

—Obito... —gimió, podía ser su nueva cosa favorita. Escuchar su nombre en aquel tono tan sexy, con aquella voz, la suya.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó, imitando lo que le vio hacer antes, sintiéndolo apretarse sobre la base de sus dedos.

Él asintió, echándose hacia atrás, aferrándose al bordillo, resoplando, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su cuerpo aún húmedo. Rezó porque no entrase nadie y los viera así. Rezó interiormente porque nada arruinase el momento.

—Tres... Sigue con tres... Ponte más... De esa cosa verde...

Encontró un poco de resistencia al meter los tres dedos juntos, pero pronto se deshizo. Ya se encontraba más cómodo haciendo aquello. Ensanchando el apretado anillo, oyéndolo gemir casi con desesperación, asociando aquel olor afrutado con el momento. No iba a ver nunca más con los mismos ojos el champú de manzana.

—Ya... Detente... —dijo, y él obedeció, esperando más instrucciones—. Ven aquí, quiero hacer esto yo mismo.

Gastó el resto del contenido de la botella y la tiró hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar contra una pared, acarició de nuevo su miembro, cubriéndolo de champú. Él respiró hondo, porque cuando Deidara lo tocaba era mucho mejor que cuando lo hacía él mismo. Sus piernas temblaban, su pulso se desbocaba como nunca sólo de imaginar que estaba a punto de entrar en él. Fue el mismo Deidara quien guió la punta de su erección hasta su entrada trasera cuando determinó que estaba listo.

—Ve despacio... —le indicó.

Pero cuando dio el primer empujón, vio como fruncía el ceño, cómo contraía su cuerpo y ahogaba un grito.

—¿¡Estás bien!? —dijo preocupado.

—Te dije que dolería... Pero que valdría la pena. Sigue...

Al adentrarse más y más en él, lo sentía demasiado estrecho, como si lo estuviera forzando a ensancharse, quizá diecinueve centímetros sí era demasiado. Casi estaba siendo una tortura para él también, a veces le parecía que no iba a caberle del todo. Le llevó más de lo esperado conseguir meterla entera, pero al fin, las facciones de Deidara se relajaron, su respiración se calmó un poco. Era sofocante verlo tirado en el suelo, con sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura, jadeando, el vapor del ambiente volviéndolo todo más difuminado, contribuyendo a la atmósfera.

—Felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya no eres un virgencito.

Derecho a su líbido.

—Creo que eres... el tipo más sexy del mundo —dijo sin pensarlo si quiera— ¿Qúe milagro ocurrió para que te fijaras en alguien como yo?

—Tonto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tú también lo eres.

—¿Y si no estamos solos? ¿Y si alguien entra y nos ve así?

—Pues que van a ver a Obito Uchiha perdiendo la virginidad, eso es lo que va a pasar. Porque como te detengas te voy a convertir en arte, um.

—Eso de convertir en arte a la gente comienza a parecerme una amenaza en realidad —dijo.

—No tientes a la suerte. Vamos, comienza a moverte. No creo que necesite darte instrucciones para lo que sigue... ¿O sí?

Ambos gimieron a la vez cuando él puso las manos en las caderas de Deidara y se retiró de él antes de volver a empujar. Estaba demasiado caliente y apretado, y el placer que le hacía sentir no era como ningún otro que hubiera experimentado antes. No podría parar ya, aunque entrase alguien no podría parar. Era como si hubiera entrado en un trance.

—Dei... mmhh... Deidara... —dijo, entre sonidos incongrugentes, inclinándose sobre él hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron—. Esto es... Esto es...

—Tócame... —le pidió él, susurrándolo en su oído.

Liberó una mano para acceder a su petición, y tras darle a su miembro unas cuantas sacudidas, sintió que su estómago se contraía y él gemía aún más fuerte, arqueándose bajo su cuerpo y él estaba alcanzando demasiado rápido ese punto de no retorno. Quiso prolongarlo, dejó la mente en blanco, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, sin dejar de bombear.

 _Sólo un poco más... Sólo un poco más..._

Pero cuando Deidara tomó su cara entre sus manos y la levantó para mirarlo a los ojos mientras su nombre escapaba de aquellos labios con toda la obscenidad que uno puede llegar a usar, todo fue demasiado. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de disculparse mientras que su cuerpo entero se precipitaba a la perdición.

—Aaahh... Mhh... Dei... Dei...

 _Lo siento..._

Todos sus músculos se tensaron a la vez. Mientras el placer abrumante lo capturaba, sentía como si se estuviera deshaciendo, perdiendo las fuerzas, no había espacio para nada más ahí, sólo placer, sólo Deidara... Era tan diferente a cuando él lo hacía, tan intenso...

Recuperó en seguida el control sobre sus actos, dándose cuenta que él aún no había terminado. Sin salir de él aún, siguió acariciando su miembro con la mano aumentando la velocidad, observando sin perderse detalle su expresión, desencajada por el placer que él le estaba dando. Parecía gustarle que él lo observase, lo notó en la forma en que sus gemidos aumentaron en intensidad cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

—Sigue... Sigue Obito... Ya casi...

Sintió sus dedos clavarse en su espalda, arañándolo con desesperación a la vez que un charco de líquido blanquecino comenzaba a formarse en su estómago y sus gritos incongrugentes alcanzaban la máxima intensidad. Casi lo fastidió todo como de costumbre, pero estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo logrado. Se lo debía tras todo lo que había hecho por él.

—Oh... Dios... Fue increíble... ¿No crees? —dijo Deidara falto de aliento.

Obito se echó sobre él para abrazarlo, sin importarle que se estuviera poniendo perdido de semen. Estaban en un baño después de todo y prefería seguir pegado a él mientras pudiera. Lo necesitaba.

—¿Increíble? ¡Fue más que increíble!

—¿Qué se siente ser por fin un hombre? —dijo, guiando sus labios hasta los de él.

—¡Oye...! —exclamó, avergonzado—. No lo sé. No lo sé aún. Pero gracias.

—¿Gracias? —dijo riendo—. De nada pues, um.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y esa vez, ya no fue incómodo. Uno sobre el otro, acariciando sus cuerpos, ambos recreándose en el tacto del otro. Su piel estaba relajada pero a la vez más sensible, otra sensación nueva para él.

—Sabes estaba pensando... Seguro que le he ganado a Tontokashi. Seguro él aún necesita hacerse un hombre. Ja. ¡En tu cara!

—¿Quién es Tontokashi? ¿Tu ex?

—¡No me hagas imaginar cosas! Mejor que no sepas quién es.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué hora será?

Un súbito miedo se apoderó de él.

—¡El torneo! —gritó, incorporándose de una.

Deidara lo observó divertido mientras se lavaba, salía, tomaba una toalla, se secaba y se iba a la taquilla a vestirse.

—Nos vemos más tarde, supongo —dijo, aún en el suelo—. Suerte, um.

—¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!

Obito salió corriendo, sólo para volver un segundo después y obligarlo a incorporarse para darle un beso.

—¡Vete ya! —exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si no se pudiera creer que hubiera decidido perder más tiempo para eso.

Y se fue. Y corrió como siempre solía hacerlo, día tras día, cada vez que tenía un lugar al que acudir. Rezando porque su turno no hubiera pasado.

—¿¡En dónde diablos estabas, Obito!? ¡Estás descalificado por no estar aquí a tu hora! —lo regañó Tontokashi una vez hubo llegado, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr hasta allí.

—¡Y te perdiste todas las peleas! ¡La de Anko y Kurotsuchi fue demasiado asombrosa! —exclamó Asuma.

Y a él, habiendo hecho lo que acababa de hacer, se le pasó por la mente que cambiaría mil peleas asombrosas por vivir de nuevo eso, que perdería mil torneos más si eso significaba estar con Deidara otra vez.

—Vaya... —dijo, con una gran y radiante sonrisa en su cara—. Bueno, tendrá que ser a la próxima. La vida es así.

—¿¡Tendrá que ser a la próxima!? ¡Así nunca vas a llegar a ser Hokage! Lo sabes ¿cierto? —gritó, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Y por qué tu bandana está torcida hacia un lado y tus gafas protectoras hacia el otro? —preguntó Asuma.

—Obito... —preguntó Rin—. ¿Por qué está tu chaqueta de adentro a afuera?

—¿Y por qué estás tan despeinado? ¿Y por qué hueles a champú de manzana? —dijo Gai observándolo atentamente.

—¿Y que es esa marca en tu cuello? —agregó Kurenai.

Recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir, se puso rojo de nuevo.

—Nada que les importe a ninguno de ustedes —dijo felizmente—. Creo que me iré a... Ponerme un poco más presentable.

El grupo lo miró alejarse, atando cabos poco a poco.

—Gai, nos debes mil ryo. Y veinte vueltas a Konoha —dijo Kakashi.

El ninja ataviado en spandex verde suspiró, resignándose a su derrota.

* * *

Pero esa noche recordó que el Tsuchikage decidió partir antes de tiempo, y Deidara debería volver a su país al día siguiente, y el mundo se le vino abajo. Obito había pasado veinte minutos llorando apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, incapaz de asimilar que él se fuera a ir y no iba a volver a verlo en mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan patético como para encariñarse de la primera persona que mostraba un poco de interés por él? Con Rin había sido igual. Y ahora él... Pero eso era peor. Dolía más. Tanto que era casi insoportable. Y lo había sabido. Había sabido que iba a terminar así, no era como si le pillase por sorpresa.

—Tenías razón, no hay nadie más aquí salvo tú, hm.

Obito levantó la vista al oír aquella voz. Deidara estaba ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿C-cómo entraste? —dijo con un marcado tono nasal.

—Soy un ninja, nos enseñan esas cosas, etcétera.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, se sintió avergonzado porque lo viera así, con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos.

—Dei...

El chico de Iwa acarició su cabello y él se sintió feliz otra vez.

—¿Estás llorando por mí?

—¡Sí! —respondió, aspirando ruidosamente a la vez que se abrazaba a su cintura.

—Hey... se supone que tienes que negarlo.

—¡Sí, estoy llorando por ti! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Deidara lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Breve pero intenso. ¿Recuerdas?

—Pero yo no quiero que sea breve, quiero llevarte a citas e invitarte a cenar y todas esas cosas románticas y hacer más... más... Oh, pero espera un momento, viniste a verme. ¿Por qué viniste?

—Porque aún no me he ido, um. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar la noche aquí ni nada? Qué grosero...

—¿¡Quieres pasar aquí la noche!? —preguntó con desesperación, como si lo que él dijo antes no fuera suficiente para determinar que quería quedarse.

Hizo como que se lo pensaba, sólo para ponerlo un poco nervioso.

—Hmm... ¿Por qué no?

Riendo, Obito lo levantó en peso con un abrazo, intentó darle un beso pero perdió el equilibrio y ambos acabaron por el suelo, aunque eso no detuvo a Obito, que continuó con la sesión de besuqueo ahí mismo.

—Eres tan bobo como lo imaginé la primera vez que te vi —dijo Deidara.

—Me lo dicen a veces. Por cierto. ¿Has cenado? ¿Quieres que cocine algo? Al menos eso sí se me da bien.

—No. Aún no he cenado. Iba a invitarte yo, pero tu plan no suena nada mal.

Y más feliz que nunca, Obito fue a buscar su delantal.

Al fin en casa había alguien más que no fuera él.

* * *

Aún no era medio día cuando el grupo de ninjas de Iwa dejó por fin Konoha.

Obito por supuesto, se había pasado toda la mañana llorando y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer o decir que lo consolase. Al final, una extraña tipa de Amegakure con alas de papel se hizo con el premio, Deidara fue descalificado por no aparecer, cosa que cabreó mucho al Tsuchikage, y Kurotsuchi llegó a semifinales.

—Ah... Extraño tanto Iwa... ¿Tú también, Deidara-nii? —preguntó Kurotsuchi, que aún estaba enojada por haber perdido.

—Bueno, algunas cosas, um.

—¡No puedo esperar para volver a casa! ¡En Konoha hace tanto frío! ¡Y no encontré ni un solo puesto de comida picante!

La chica siguió hablando, y él hacía como que escuchaba, con su cabeza en otra parte. En Konoha. En aquel tonto llorón...

—Hey, viejo —dijo de repente, parándose en seco, no lo había meditado demasiado, pero es lo que quería hacer, y él no meditaba las cosas, símplemente las hacía y punto—. Me quedo unos días más en Konoha. Volveré en una semana.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué hablas, Deidara-nii!? ¿¡Te volviste loco de repente!? ¿¡Y las misiones!? ¿¡Pretendes que las haga yo todas!? —gritó Kurotsuchi.

—¡De ningún modo, tu horario para el próximo mes ya está decidido! —dijo Onoki.

—Estoy seguro que puedes cambiarlo, tú eres el Tsuchikage después de todo.

El anciano gruñó.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte de todos modos? ¿Qué te ha dado?

—Sólo intento evitar que un tonto muera deshidratado.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, creó un pájaro de arcilla y se volvió a Konoha volando en él.

Aterrizó en el tejado de la casa de Obito y entró por la misma ventana que había usado el día anterior, y que seguía abierta. Como ya supuso, lo encontró llorando tirado en la cama.

—Eres un blanco perfecto para una banda de ladrones, um —dijo, para ver como él reaccionaba.

El llanto cesó.

—¿Dei...? —murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

La escena del día anterior se repitió. Él lo abrazó. Lo alzó del suelo e intentó besarlo. Y de nuevo, cayeron.

—¡Has vuelto! ¡Has vuelto por mí!

—Si seguías llorando te ibas a quedar seco.

—¡Has vuelto por mí! —repitió.

—Bueno, no te emociones, sólo podré quedarme unos días antes de que el viejo comience a enviar ANBU a arrastrarme de vuelta. Por cierto. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días?

—¿Unos días? ¡Puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida si quieres!

—Es gracioso que digas eso cuando al principio te escondías de mí. Comencemos por unos días. ¿Qué te parece?

Y la preocupación, de nuevo, volvió a su mirada.

—¿Y después...? —murmuró sobre él, apartándole un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara, lo miraba como un cachorrito extraviado, como si lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera a condicionar su estado de ánimo por el resto de su vida.

—Después, ya se verá —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Quería seguir conociéndolo, ser parte de su día a día, la distancia era un problema, pero tenía solución.

Obito sonrió. Por su tono entendiendo que él tampoco quería darse por vencido sin darle una oportunidad a la posibilidad de estar juntos. Tenía planeado aprovechar esos días al máximo y después... Ya improvisaría. Era lo que llevaba haciendo desde que lo conoció esa noche.

—Creo que me vale.

* * *

 **Tenía que ser algo bonito con final pasteloso que para algo es una ocasión especial. Y por supuesto... Limoncito rico. Ale espero que te haya gustado, me emocioné escribiendo demasiado y mira como acabó. Ni yo misma me creo lo largo que me quedó jajaja pero no paraban de ocurrírseme escenas y me negaba a dejarlas en el tintero. Como ya dije muchas veces, hacía años que no me emocionaba así con un pairing, escribir de ellos me hace feliz, y las conversaciones sobre Obito haciendo bobadas y Dei haciéndolo explotar de mil maneras también.**

 **¡Que pases un día genial!**

 **Disclaimer: ¡No usen champú como lubricante en la vida real, contiene tensioactivos que alterarán el ph de una zona tan sensible! Por suerte este era de fabricación natural y sin químicos. (?**


	2. Epílogo

**Hola otra vez, amigos, narufans, fujoshis, mentes inquietas, mentes pervertidas, curiosillos, Konan, etc etc etc. Muchos dijeron que esta historia merecía un epílogo, y aquí está :D Siempre estuvo en mi mente escribirlo, pues ni bien terminé el fic, quise explicar qué pasó con los chicos al final.**

 **Como este es un fic de cumpleaños, por supuesto sólo podía acabar de una manera. :D Aviso para diabéticos incoming. Y con las ropas de Naruto SD de ese episodio.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo Chibi, Lybra, Ale, Mochi, Ebiina, Ero a este pequeño fic que trascendió incluso la relevancia del fandom y que ahora por petición popular y porque Ale lo vale, obtiene conclusión. Feliz cumpleaños otra vez ;D xD Viva el Obidei.**

 **Paz y amor para todos, así a lo hippie.**

* * *

Hacía tanto calor que podían verse ondas en el aire del medio día. Cruzar el desierto era una tarea agotadora, y para evitar perder hidratación innecesariamente, viajaban fuera de las horas de mayor temperatura. Al estar en el último trecho, no obstante, hicieron un esfuerzo y caminaron durante toda la mañana; una tormenta de arena ya los había retrasado dos días. Por fortuna, los diplomáticos de Suna los escoltaron, trayéndoles ropas típicas del País del Viento que los mantenía frescos y a la vez no dejaba pasar la radiación solar.

La libélula blanca medio derretida se posó en su mano, trayendo consigo una nota adjunta.

Obito tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna cursilada dentro, pero al chico de Iwa sólo se las podían sacar con cuentagotas, para su desgracia. En su lugar, descubrió un plano de Suna con una x roja en él. El lugar donde lo encontraría. El chico se preguntó si Deidara lo reconocería con ese nuevo atuendo, que sólo dejaba la cara y las manos al descubierto: el turbante y la túnica marrón claro para camuflaje extra en las dunas.

—¡Sí! —exclamó apretando el puño entusiasmado, ansioso por encontrarse otra vez con él.

Su equipo no parecía tener tanta energía como él. Estaban agotados después de la larga caminata. Incluso Tontokashi el niño prodigio de Konoha estaba haciendo uso del bastón para apoyarse mientras caminaba.

—¿No podemos ir más deprisa? ¡Ya quiero llegar a la aldea! —se quejó, unos metros por delante del resto.

El grupo entero le dedicó una mirada entre incrédula y cansada, debido al agotamiento.

—Todos queremos llegar, Obito —dijo Kurenai—. Pero tú pareces ser el único al que le queda energía.

Al no estar acostumbrados al calor, los shinobi de otras regiones lo pasaban mal al cruzar el desierto.

—Oh, vamos no es para tanto —contestó él.

Gai, que también parecía estar en forma, se puso a su altura.

—¿Es que no lo ven? ¡El amor ha hecho que los fuegos de la juventud de Obito revivan como nunca! —dijo con intensidad, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y señalando al horizonte.

Un suspiro se le escapó al pensar en él, y no le importó que los demás estuvieran delante. Conocer a Deidara había hecho que su vida cambiase por completo, mucho más de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginar. Siguiendo su consejo, había intentado ganar más confianza en sí mismo, y funcionaba. Antes sus dos motivaciones principales eran sobrepasar a Kakashi e impresionar a Rin, pero no conseguía estar a la altura del primero, y por tanto fallaba al intentar impresionar a la segunda. Y la frustración lo bloqueaba.

Ahora, al no buscar ni lo uno ni lo otro, estaba comenzando a hacer progresos. Dejó de etiquetarse como el perdedor de la familia y la oveja negra. Funcionó. Porque a veces las etiquetas nos limitan. Minato Sensei al ver su enorme progreso, pensó que ya estaban listos para firmar un contrato de invocación, aunque él aún no lo había hecho, las posibilidades eran tantas que quería pensar detenidamente con qué especie iba a firmarlo.

Lo mejor era que ya no se sentía tenso estando con sus dos compañeros. No se pasaba el día pensando qué es lo que iba a decir para agradar a Rin, o nervioso por superar a Kakashi, aunque las discusiones entre ellos continuaron, pero según Obito no era su culpa sino del otro.

En cuanto a Deidara, habían planeado encontrarse en Suna, en la reunión anual por la paz que ellos celebraban. Dos meses no era demasiado. Ocho semanas. Sesenta días. Mil cuatrocientas sesenta horas. Ochenta y siete mil seiscientos minutos... Mentira, para Obito fue demasiado tiempo. La espera estaba a punto de acabarse por fin y él sentía unas ganas tremendas de acortarla aún más.

—Gai —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, ya que tu eterno rival Tontokashi no está hoy a la altura de las circunstancias... ¿Qué te parece ser mi eterno rival solo por hoy y hacer una carrera hasta la muralla exterior de Suna?

—¡Qué gran idea! —exclamó entusiasmado el ninja ataviado en spandex verde.

—Tú no tienes muy claro lo que significa la palabra eterno, ¿cierto Obito? —se quejó Kakashi, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, como siempre que te invitas a ti mismo a las conversaciones de otros —se burló Obito—. ¡Yo seré el eterno rival de Gai por hoy!

—Saben... —dijo Minato— podría ser una ocasión perfecta para probar las técnicas de invocación que les enseñé, si no fuera porque...

Un intenso brillo de emoción apareció en los ojos de Gai.

—¡Una idea aún mejor! —Y mordiendo su dedo, formó los sellos apropiados de la técnica. Una tortuga de color rojizo con espirales amarillas en el caparazón se materializó ante ellos. Gai saltó sobre ella, señalando las murallas de Suna que ya se veían a lo lejos—. ¡Ningame-sama!

—Gai... —intentó decirle Obito.

—¡Ningame-sama! ¡Hazme ganar esta carrera de invocaciones!

—¡Gai, presta atención! ¡Aún no he firmado el contrato!

Los ánimos de la bestia verde de Konoha decayeron, como si todo su fuego de la juventud se hubiera apagado de golpe. Minato y Kakashi se dieron un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, en un movimiento casi sincronizado.

—¡Yo te prestaré mi invocación para que puedas ganar, Obito! —exclamó Rin, sacando un kunai y pinchándose el dedo con él-. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Cuando su mano extendida rozó la arena, un conejo gris de unos tres metros de alto vestido de samurai apareció, apoyado en sus patas traseras y cruzado de brazos. Le faltaba la mitad de una oreja, y uno de sus ojos estaba oculto tras un parche por el que asomaba una cicatriz vertical. Todos dieron un paso atrás. Aún no se habían acostumbrado a su presencia intimidante.

—¿Deseas algo Rin-sama? —dijo, su voz solemne y profunda.

—¡Por favor, ayuda a mi amigo Obito a ganar la carrera de invocaciones!

Dicho y hecho, el conejo tomó al chico y lo sentó en su hombro.

—Buena suerte comiendo arena con esa tortuga —dijo para molestar a Gai.

Fue Ningame-sama quien se ofendió ante esas palabras.

—En el cuento, la tortuga le gana al conejo. ¡Puede que seas tú el que acabe comiendo arena!

Ambas invocaciones se dedicaron una mirada fulminante antes de comenzar a correr a máxima velocidad.

—¡Gracias Rin! —gritó, girándose hacia atrás un momento.

Se estaban alejando demasiado rápido del grupo. Mejor. Antes llegaría. Juntó sus puños en su barbilla dando un gritito agudo. Caminando habrían tardado una hora más. Minutos fue lo que tardaron el conejo y la tortuga en llegar a su destino. Saltó al suelo tan pronto ambas invocaciones se detuvieron frente a la muralla natural que rodeaba la aldea oculta, las cuales comenzaron una discusión sobre quién había llegado antes.

Un pequeño séquito de diplomáticos algo confundidos que esperaban sin duda a un grupo más grande y menos ruidoso se acercó a ellos.

—Emmm... Sean bienvenidos, ninjas de Konoha a la aldea oculta en la Arena.

Estaba ahí, Deidara estaba ahí dentro en alguna parte a sólo unos metros de él. Jamás había sonreído tanto en su vida. Podía oír a Gai hablar en segundo plano, su atención dividida entre responder a los diplomáticos y calmar a Ningame-sama, pero su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa. Sacó el pequeño plano del bolsillo y se lo mostró a una de las personas que los recibió.

—¿Podría decirme dónde estamos ahora? —preguntó.

El otro, aún más confuso que antes, parpadeó un par de veces antes de raccionar. Señaló con el dedo un punto del plano y antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a contestar, Obito había salido disparado, corriendo como nunca y dándole las gracias mientras se alejaba.

—¡Deidara, espérame ahí! ¡Dos días tarde pero al fin llegué! —gritó mientras recorría el estrecho pasaje que atravesaba el acantilado.

Justo cuando salió afuera, pasando a una zona peatonal llena de habitantes locales, recordó algo.

—Quizá debería haberle traído un regalo... —murmuró, mirando de derecha a izquierda, buscando una floristería o una tienda de chocolates.

Pero por supuesto... En Suna no iba a haber nada de eso. Las flores no crecían en el desierto donde sólo los cactus podían aguantar esas condiciones extremas, y los chocolates se derretirían con el calor... Aunque los hubiera traído desde Konoha no habrían aguantado. ¿Y si le compraba un cactus...?

No. Qué idea tan idiota.

De nuevo, recordó que él lo estaba esperando y corrió hacia la x roja sólo para encontrar la enorme plaza llena de locales yendo y viniendo, todos ellos vestidos igual. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Ahora cómo lo iba a encontrar? Por el camino pensó en sorprenderlo por la espalda, igual que él hizo el día que llegó a Konoha, pero para eso tendría que encontrarlo primero. Nunca se especializó en rastreo, le iba a llevar un rato...

Una persona de cabello rubio y largo pasó por su lado, emocionado, la persiguió, sólo para darse cuenta que se trataba de una chica. Menos mal que no se lanzó a su espalda de primeras. Mejor no decírselo a Deidara.

¿Y si se subía a una farola y gritaba su nombre? Iba a llamar demasiado la atención, pero si estaba ahí, se enteraría.

Justo cuando comenzaba a trepar por la farola, oyó su voz.

—¡Aquí arriba, pezado de bobo!

—¡Dei! —contestó, levantando la vista mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Lo vio asomado a un balcón, en un imponente edificio de planta circular, llevaba la misma túnica y turbante que el resto de la gente allí, pero a él le sentaba mil veces mejor. Tal vez fuera porque llevaba dos meses sin verlo, pero le pareció que estaba más guapo que nunca.

Corrió hacia el edificio, concentrando chakra en sus pies para subir por la pared hasta donde estaba, más feliz de lo que jamás lo había estado. Aterrizó en el suelo del balcón dando una voltereta tras haberse propulsado en uno de los barrotes, para envolverlo en un abrazo bien apretado, llorando y riendo a la vez. Pero su felicidad pareció aún más completa que antes cuando sintió que él le devolvía el abrazo. No era que no lo esperase, sino que de algún modo, a una parte de él aún le parecía irreal que aquello estuviese pasando. Que alguien le correspondiese así, de aquella manera tan apasionada y perfecta.

—Te llevó un rato —comentó Deidara, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—¿¡Por qué no me diste más indicaciones!? —contestó—. Tan sólo un mapa, ni una nota ni nada. ¿¡Cómo esperabas que te viese a la primera!?

—Pero fue divertido ver cómo me buscabas, um.

Obito lo apretó más fuerte aún.

—Ah... No seas así —dijo con fingida tristeza—. Yo extrañándote tanto y tú pasando un rato divertido a mi costa.

—¿Me extrañaste? ¿Seguro? ¿Y dónde está mi beso entonces? La primera vez no te tuve que insistir tanto.

Tan sólo mencionar su primer beso juntos le bastaba para hacerlo sonrojar. Había pensado demasiado en ese momento y los demás durante los últimos dos meses. Pero ese siempre sería especial.

Había querido dejar el momento para después, porque su alegría era tal que sentía que si lo besaba nada más verlo iban a ser demasiadas emociones juntas. Pero si Deidara se lo pedía, no podía negárselo. Se distrajo unos segundos cuando él lo miró expectante, con esos ojos azules que parecían tener el poder de derretirlo por dentro. Al final, reaccionó, acortando la distancia entre los labios de ambos hasta rozarlos, presionar aún más, sentir su suavidad, su calidez y sabor afrutado. Jamás pensó que un beso podía saber tan bien. Hacía más difícil su propósito de controlarse.

¿Y por qué debería hacerlo en primer lugar?

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda en dirección descendente, hasta agarrar sus nalgas, cubiertas por la sedosa y fina tela de la túnica.

—Mmmh estamos en público, Obito —bromeó Deidara, separándose un instante sólo para volver a besarlo después.

—Me da igual —dijo contra sus labios—. Me da exactamente igual.

Ambos sonrieron sin dejar de besarse, y lo siguieron haciendo por un largo tiempo que esa vez nadie cronometró. Porque el momento ya sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos, lo demás no importaba, estaban por fin de nuevo juntos y debían celebrarlo.

—¿Es mi imaginación... —comenzó a decir, interrumpiendo la pregunta para darle un breve beso—... o sabes mejor que nunca?

—Trajimos bayas silvestres de las montañas de casa, un regalo para el Kazekage. Pero antes me entró hambre y me comí unas cuantas... ¿Te gustan?

—¿Te comiste el regalo del Kazekage? Espero que no les declare la guerra otra vez.

—¡Sólo fue un puñado! ¡Nadie se va a dar cuenta de todos modos! Además indirectamente tú también te estás comiendo el regalo del Kazekage, así que también habrá guerra para ustedes. Ven —dijo, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo adentro—. Aquí es donde nos quedaremos el resto de la semana.

Obito pudo comprobar lo diferentes que eran las casas en Suna comparadas con Konoha. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra en tonos marrones de motivos vegetales, en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación había un pilar de piedra, que quedaba conectado a los de los lados a través de un arco sobre los cuales había un techo abovedado, la cama era enorme, tanto la cubierta como los cojines tenían complicados bordados a juego y un dosel para evitar que los mosquitos entrasen.

—¿Y por qué nosotros vamos a alojarnos en una carpa de lona y ustedes están en este palacio?

Deidara se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Palacio? No exageres, es sólo un hotel reservado a visitas importantes. Cosas de tener al Tsuchikage por sensei. De todos modos, tú vas a estar aquí conmigo. ¿O pensabas quedarte en la tienda de campaña teniéndome aquí, hm?

—¡Me quedaré donde tú me digas! ¡Y si Dei quiere que me quede en este palacio con él entonces eso haré! —exclamó con entusiasmo, sonrojándose un poco—. Déjame probar otra vez esas bayas, están demasiado buenas.

Tras el inesperado beso, Obito pegó su frente a la de Deidara, retirando su turbante para poder acariciar su pelo.

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí —se burló el de Iwa—. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

—Pfff como si quisiera... ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

—De momento, tenemos que ir a ver a mi sensei, quiere conocerte cuanto antes.

Obito dio un paso atrás, su sonrojo desapareciendo a la vez que empalidecía.

—¡Creo que no estoy preparado para este paso!

—Te recuerdo que conseguir ese trabajo como diplomático de Konoha en Iwa depende de él, así que más te vale esforzarte por caerle bien, hm —contestó Deidara seriamente.

—Pero... —murmuró, frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza— me siento como si fuera a conocer a suegro-sama.

Esa vez fue Deidara quien de sonrojó, o tal vez solo era que estaba enojado.

—¡No lo llames así! ¡Es sólo mi sensei!

—Ah... Estoy tan nervioso ahora —dijo para sí, ajeno a todo—... ¡Pero necesito ese trabajo para estar cerca de ti, así que tengo que hacerlo bien...! Eh... ¿¡Y si no le caigo bien!?

—Si no le caes bien, le insistiré hasta que acceda, llevará un poco más de tiempo pero hasta ahora siempre me ha funcionado. Siempre suelo ganar las discusiones por desgaste, hm —explicó con una pizca de orgullo—. Pero de momento está interesado, eres un Uchiha al fin y al cabo. Me dijo que luchó en su juventud contra un antepasado tuyo, hace miles de años por lo menos.

Conversando, salieron a la calle a encontrarse con Onoki.

—¿Entonces ya tiene altas expectativas? ¡No deberías habérmelo dicho, eso me pone aún más nervioso! Tal vez un besito me ayude a relajarme.

Arrugó los labios a la vez que cerró los ojos, acercando su cara a la suya. Deidara puso la palma de su mano frente a su cara y le dio una lamida desde la barbilla a la nariz.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —protestó Obito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—No más besos hasta que no lo hagas bien, hm.

—¡Pero me incentivará hacerlo mejor! Oh, bueno... Tendré que conformarme con tu mano.

La agarró, acercándola a su cara pero observando la reacción de Deidara a la vez. Como si en realidad no planease hacerlo.

—Eres poco exigente al parecer —dijo, soltándose de su agarre y besándolo como él quería.

Sólo planeaba darle uno pequeño. Por supuesto Obito no lo dejó ir tan fácil y lo alargó por un rato más. Si por él fuera, se los estaría dando a cada momento, pero no quería ser un pesado. Después de eso decidió portarse bien y no pedirle más, al menos hasta volver de conocer al Tsuchikage.

Deidara lo condujo a una casa de té en el distrito administrativo de Suna, cerca del palacio del Kazekage. El lugar, ricamente ornamentado, destilaba opulencia.

La chica estaba ya esperándolos escondida tras la puerta de entrada, mirando a través de una ventana. No perdió el tiempo en ir a cortarles el paso.

—¡Abuelo ya están aquí! —gritó invadiendo el espacio personal de Obito con curiosidad—. Así que tú eres el chico por el que Deidara-nii me dejó plantada haciendo misiones por mi cuenta.

—Ummmm... ¿Lo siento?

La chica rió y Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

—No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, ella bien puede hacerlas sola —se quejó.

—Kurotsuchi, mucho gusto —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Obito, eh, el gusto es mío —contestó, imitándola—, ex futuro Hokage de Konoha.

—Deidara me dijo que eras un Uchiha. ¡¿Me puedes mostrar los ojos?! —exclamó emocionada, sus manos juntas en un gesto de súplica.

Obito activó el sharingan como ella le pidió.

—Eh, no seas mocosa, mocosa —la regañó Deidara—, a Kurotsuchi le fascina el poder, prepárate a que te haga cientos de preguntas sobre el sharingan, hm.

—¡Es asombroso! Más tarde pelearemos para probarlo. ¡Abuelo, ven a ver esto! ¡Es un sharingan auténtico!

Si Obito se estaba sintiendo orgulloso por los halagos recibidos, al ver que Onoki se levantaba de su cojín levitando para acercarse a él, todo se disipó para dar paso de nuevo al nerviosismo.

—¡E-encantado de conocerle Tsuchikage-sama! —dijo con una exagerada reverencia.

—Hmm... —el anciano lo observó, apoyando su bastón en la barbilla para hacerlo alzar la vista—. Así que un Uchiha. Hace muchos años me enfrenté a un antepasado tuyo. Un hombre muy poderoso.

—Sabía que se lo contarías —se mofó Deidara.

—Perdió —aclaró Kurotsuchi casi con indiferencia.

En un movimiento sorprendentemente ágil, Onoki-sama giró sobre sí mismo, y hubiera golpeado a su nieta en la cabeza de no ser por los excelentes reflejos de esta.

—¡No está bien meterse en conversaciones ajenas, Kurotsuchi!

Se escuchó un crujido y justo después, el Tsuchikage cayó al suelo, una mano en su espalda y un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Un tipo al que aún no conocía apareció para colocarlo en su hombro, uno pequeño y frágil y el otro enorme y fornido. A Obito le pareció un contraste chistoso, el poderoso líder de la aldea siendo cargado como un muñeco, pero tuvo mucho cuidado con no reír. Se arriesgaba a caerle mal así de entrada.

—¡Un honor conocerte al fin! ¡Soy Akatsuchi, compañero de equipo de Deidara y Kurotsuchi!

Su reverencia casi mandó a Onoki-sama al suelo. Algo más por lo que Obito tuvo que evitar reír. Disimuló su sonrisa con una reverencia en respuesta más larga de lo normal.

—Son peculiares —comentó Deidara—, pero te acostumbrarás.

—¡Deidara-nii está buscando pelea hoy! —dijo Kurotsuchi crujiéndose los nudillos.

—¡Y si no estoy equivocado, pronto lo tendremos con nosotros! —exclamó Akatsuchi.

—No adelantes acontecimientos —lo regañó Onoki—. Soy yo el que debe anunciar ese tipo de noticias.

Noticias... ¿Acaso significaba que...?

—¿¡Me van a dar el puesto de diplomático!? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Mi abuelo ya mandó la solicitud al sandaime Hokage, pero aceptará, ya lo verás, un diplomático más ha estado en la agenda por un tiempo —se adelantó a decir Kurotsuchi desobedeciendo de nuevo al Tsuchikage.

Sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, levantarlo en el aire y darle vueltas, pero no iba a hacerlo delante de ellos.

—Tenemos que celebrarlo entonces —dijo Deidara sonriendo.

—Vamos, siéntense con nosotros y pidan lo que quieran —los invitó Onoki.

Obito a penas había comenzado a alegrarse por ello cuando Deidara lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

—¡Nunca dije que fuéramos a celebrarlo con ustedes!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera un momento, Deidara-nii! ¡No puedes acaparar a Obito para ti solo! ¡Nosotros también queremos conocerlo!

Obito también quería quedarse, pero a la vez quería estar con él a solas. No quería contradecirlo delante de su equipo y su sensei, pero ya que iban a estar en Suna un poco más, habría más ocasiones de pasar un rato juntos y poder conocerlos mejor.

—¡Podemos cenar todos juntos! —propuso.

Ante la respuesta, la chica se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien. Pero de la cena no se libran. Y yo que pensaba que Obito iba a hacer madurar al tonto de Dei...

En cuanto a Onoki, él sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Los tiempos cambian demasiado rápido para mi gusto. ¡Cuando yo era joven obedecía sin rechistar a mi sensei! ¡Comportarme así sería inaceptable! —se quejó.

—Así es la vida, abuelo —intervino Kurotsuchi.

Antes de salir, Deidara les sacó la lengua.

—Esto no es un asunto entre sensei y alumno, es privado. Ya tendremos tiempo de vernos en la cena —dijo saliendo a la calle y arrastrando a Obito con él—. Llevo semanas sin verte y no pienso compartirte con nadie.

No podía estar más contento por oír a Deidara decir esas cosas. Se sentía tan afortundado y especial que su cara comenzó a tomar un tono rosado. Con entusiasmo, pasó el brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras seguían caminando. Sintió la tentación de llamarlo con algo cursi, pero no sabía como se lo iría a tomar el otro, en su lugar, lo miró sonriendo ampliamente, y cuando Deidara lo miró de vuelta con esos ojos que lo fascinaban, se entusiasmó más aún y un suspiro se le escapó.

Jamás. Jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz. Creyó haberlo sido, a veces, pero comparado con eso no era nada.

Escogieron un lugar apartado, el tejado de un minarete cerca del palacio del Kazekage desde donde tenían buenas vistas de la aldea y a la vez, nadie los molestaría. Ni bien estuvieron cómodamente sentados en lo alto, donde una bandera con el símbolo de la aldea ondeaba, Obito volvió a agarrarlo del hombro igual que antes, negándose a que hubiera más de un centímetro entre ellos.

—No puedo esperar a que esto pase todos los días. De hecho, no puedo creer que te vaya a ver todos los días, y podré darte abrazos y besos todos los días. Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo.

—No pareces estar demasiado triste por dejar tu aldea y toda tu vida atrás, hm.

—En realidad... extrañaré a muchas personas, pero como tú dices, hay que hacer locuras. Y ahora que descubrí lo que estaba mal conmigo quiero arreglarlo.

—¿Y qué era eso que estaba mal contigo?

Pensó su explicación un momento, queriendo transmitirle exactamente lo que pensaba.

—Sólo necesitaba sentirme cercano a alguien... Con mis amigos nunca lo logré del todo. Después de que te fueras, acabé hablando con Minato-sensei al respecto. En realidad, no hay en mi vida otro adulto en el que confíe tanto como él, y aún así me costó. Me contestó que quizá estaba siendo demasiado exigente conmigo mismo, y puede que tenga razón... Una parte de mí no aceptó nunca que Rin no sintiera nada por mí. Siempre pensé que la culpa de eso era mía porque había algo mal conmigo y que acabaría enamorándola si conseguía parecerme al tipo de chico que a ella le gustaba. Pero...

—Todo siguió igual —lo cortó Deidara.

Él asintió con una sonrisa amarga, porque aún no había conseguido que le diera igual. No del todo.

—De todos modos, yo nunca conseguí alcanzar a Tontokashi, no importa cuánto lo intentase, con sharingan o sin él... Siempre estaba un paso por delante de mí. Y estas semanas estuve pensando... Fue una idea tan idiota pensar que podría ganarme su corazón siendo mejor que el chico que le gustaba, que no entiendo por qué siempre pensé eso en primer lugar.

Deidara entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mano libre. La lengua le hizo cosquillas en la palma. Un tic al que debería acostumbrarse, pero que no le disgustaba precisamente.

—Eso es porque el amor vuelve tonta a la gente —contestó con naturalidad—. Es como si viésemos sólo lo que queremos ver. Y lo que ha hecho que te des cuenta es no estar enamorado de ella. Espero.

Lo miró con falso recelo, esperando una respuesta.

—¡N-no! ¿¡Cómo voy a estar enamorado de alguien más teniéndote a ti!?

—Bien.

Y su sonrisa satisfecha mientras lo decía casi lo hizo derretirse por dentro. Quizá si era verdad que el amor te volvía un poco tonto.

—Cuando estuviste en casa fueron en verdad los mejores días de mi vida. Saber que había ahí alguien más en ella a parte de mí... Siempre fue demasiado grande para mí solo. Te hubiera secuestrado para que no te fueras nunca.

—No me hubiera quejado, hm —dijo Deidara, echándose hacia atrás para tumbarse sobre el tejado y arrastrar a Obito con él.

El Uchiha pensó que se veía tan guapo y perfecto desde esa posición que no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre él y juntar sus labios con los de él. Fue una larga sesión de besuqueo que ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para cortar. No se arrepentía de dejar Konoha y sus sueños de ser Hokage. Tampoco lo veía como un fracaso. Símplemente quería haberlo sido por razones que ya no le parecían importantes. Probarse ante los demás, ante su clan, ante Rin y Kakashi... Ya no necesitaba eso. Rin sería Hokage por él. Se lo dijo el día que le confesó que estaba pensando en mudarse a Iwa. Quizá era un proceso natural de madurar.

Quizá...

Porque mientras el tiempo pasaba y el sol bajaba en el horizonte hasta tocar el horizonte, él se sentía cada vez con menos ganas de dejar aquel minarete sin importarle dejar plantado al Tsuchikage otra vez, y eso no era muy maduro de su parte. Estaban bien así, ambos bromeando, conversando, contándose anécdotas de sus vidas, conociéndose un poco más. Un momento así de especial no tenía por qué acabar tan pronto.

—¿Desde cuándo pasa el tiempo tan rápido? —dijo, consciente de ello una vez que el sol se hubo ocultado.

—Hablando de tiempo... Tengo algo para ti.

Deidara se puso a buscar en el bolsillo interior de su túnica hasta dar con una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo atada con un cordón negro.

—¿¡Algo para mí!? —exclamó conmovido pero preocupado a la vez—. Ah... ¡Sabía que debí haberte traído algo! ¿¡Por qué no lo hice!?

—¿Lo quieres o no? —contestó Deidara—. Debes averiguar lo que es primero.

—No se me dan bien las adivinanzas —confesó frotándose el cabello.

—Entonces te quedas sin él —dijo, haciendo el gesto de guardárselo otra vez.

—Olvidé lo malvado que puedes llegar a ser si te lo propones —suspiró.

Apiadándose de él, Deidara lo depositó sobre su regazo y observó cómo sus ojos se iluminaban de nuevo.

—Toma, ahí tienes. Como lo rompas te transformaré en arte, me costó mucho hacerlo.

—¡Eso lo hace aún más especial! Definitivamente debí haberte traído algo...

Una cálida sensación de felicidad lo instó a sonreír sin proponerlo, pero a la vez, sentía como si no fuera digno de recibir un regalo. Deshizo el nudo en la cuerda y abrió la bolsita para ver lo que había en su interior para descubrir un pequeño reloj de arena. Sonriendo, lo giró, observando cómo la arena caía con suavidad de un compartimento al otro.

—Son el símbolo de la aldea. Nos enseñaron a hacerlos en el primer taller de manualidades. Como están rodeados de desierto la gente se aburre aquí, por tienen una gran tradición artesana, hm.

—¡Es lo mejor que me han regalado en la vida! ¡Lo mejor! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad lo aprecio!

—¿No quieres tratar de averiguar cuánto tarda la arena en caer? —preguntó Deidara con un toque de misterio.

—Eh... Las adivinanzas no se...

—¡Haz un esfuerzo entonces!

Deidara parecía algo molesto, aunque él no pudo averiguar por qué.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no sé! ¡Estoy en blanco!

Con un gruñido de exhasperación, el de Iwa se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Como no lo averigües no vuelvo a besarte en la vida, um!

—¡Dos minutos y medio! —dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Tenía que ser eso.

—Exacto. Pero te quedas sin premio porque te he tenido que ayudar.

Haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño, Obito trató de reclamar el premio igualmente para acabar forcejeando un rato hasta que él consiguió salirse con la suya.

Estaba ya oscureciendo y bajo ellos, luces empezaron a encenderse en las casas y las calles de Suna, haciendo que la aldea resplandeciera.

—Ah... Imagino que el viejo va a enfadarse conmigo una vez más. Aunque a decir verdad, tengo algo de hambre —dijo Deidara, tumbado sobre Obito, dejando que este le acariciase el cabello—. ¿No tienes nada por ahí de comer?

Lo dijo más en broma que en serio, sólo para reforzar la idea de que prefería quedarse ahí con él. No se sorprendió cuando Obito sacó de su bolsillo interior de la túnica una bolsa de piruletas.

—Veo que sigues triunfando entre las abuelas de Konoha, hm —dijo quitándole el papel transparente a una verde.

—¿A caso lo dudabas? —respondió, escogiendo una de color rosa—. Disfrútalas, porque pronto dejaré de recibirlas. Pero no me importa porque encontré algo mucho más dulce.

Su cara se puso del color de la piruleta, al ver que Deidara alzaba una ceja ante su comentario.

—Creo que ahí te pasaste de cursi.

—Vamos... En el fondo te gusta.

—No, hm.

Hacía una noche despejada y sin luna. El firmamento exhibía para ellos un sin fin de estrellas. Deidara y Obito buscaron constelaciones, discutieron, se reconciliaron, volvieron a discutir, Deidara trató de impedir sin éxito que Obito grabara en el piso sus nombres dentro de un corazón con su kunai, discutieron más, se besaron por milésima vez, volvieron a prestar atención a la vía láctea sobre ellos. Era tarde, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en proponer irse de allí.

Si Obito tenía alguna duda remota sobre embarcarse en aquella misión, todo quedó olvidado pensando que lo que ganaba era lo que quería. Tener a alguien en su vida. A él, para ser más exactos. Sonrió para sí, en un momento en que ambos estaban en silencio. Nunca se alegró tanto de haber cometido un error. Uno de dos minutos y medio.

* * *

 _El presente es el único momento que uno es capaz de poseer. Haz que cuente._ _Haz locuras._

 _Aunque te arrepientas, hazlas._


End file.
